Let Me Break The Ice
by Firefly Anne
Summary: Eles são jovens, universitários e ávidos por novos desafios. Para esses jovens, o céu não era o limite. A aventura de Isabella Swan começa ao conhecer o primo de Jasper, Edward Cullen, e a partir do momento em que o rapaz chega à sua vida... Nada seria novamente igual.
1. I

**Essa one shot faz parte do Projeto de One Shot Oculta. Você encontra o resto das fics participantes no profile fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)~oneshotoculta (basta retirar o "ponto" e "barra" pelo símbolo correspondente, ok?)**

* * *

**N/A**: Hey! Essa o/s é um presente de amigo oculto para a **Thannys**. Eu não a conheço, mas espero que ela goste dessa _one shot_ — absurdamente grande. Queria também agradecer à **Alissa Nayer**, pela paciência em betar esse _"cacetinho_", rs.

Fiquei alguns dias, insegura — para não dizer a metade do tempo que eu tinha para escrever — sobre como eu começaria essa história. Fiz vários e vários rascunhos, cada um mais diferente que o outro, e em uma _bela_ noite, essa ideia me surgiu à mente. Usei como inspiração — apesar de não ter ouvido a música enquanto escrevia — **Sex On Fire, Kings of Leon**, e o no decorrer da leitura vocês vão entender a razão. Qualquer semelhança com a música _não_ é mera coincidência. E as duas imagens; usei também outras coisas para acrescentar na estrutura da história.

Thannys, eu realmente espero que essa o/s seja do seu agrado! ;)

**P.S:** Por conta do tamanho (absurdamente grande, a o/s será dividida em duas partes (essa e mais outra) para que você possam ler com calma, ok? ;)

**Sinopse: **Eles são jovens, universitários e ávidos por novos desafios. Para esses jovens, o céu não era o limite. A aventura de Isabella Swan começa ao conhecer o primo de Jasper, Edward Cullen, e a partir do momento em que o rapaz chega à sua vida... Nada seria novamente igual.

* * *

**Let me break the ice**

**###**

Para algumas pessoas, o fim de um relacionamento significava tristeza. Essa regra, contudo, não se aplicaria à Isabella Swan. Emmett, seu melhor amigo, havia acabado de lhe fazer um convite para uma tarde significativa ao lado dos demais amigos; Jasper, Rosalie e Alice.

— Você tem certeza, Isis? — Emmett perguntou para Isabella. O moreno se encontrava sentado ao lado da garota na cama de casal do dormitório que pertencia à Swan. Com os dedos, o rapaz acariciava a testa de Isabella, ora colocando alguns fios de cabelos castanhos por trás da orelha da menina.

Isabella direcionou seus enormes olhos castanhos até Emmett, balançando a cabeça, em sinal de incredulidade, com uma pergunta tão estúpida quanto aquela.

Tinha vinte e dois anos, estava no terceiro período da faculdade de Fotografia, e contrariando as suas expectativas, era alguém com uma vida social — algo dificílimo para a garota no ensino médio, que era conhecida por ser antissocial.

— Digo, eu acho que você precisa de um pote de sorvete e suas amigas — o rapaz continuou alheio aos pensamentos de Isabella sobre a sua inocência. As amigas de Isabella citadas por Emmett eram Alice Brandon e Rosalie Hale, respectivamente. Tinha afeição com as duas mulheres, mas nenhuma era semelhante ao laço que a unia à Emmett. — Eu poderia comprar um pote de Ben & Jerry para você. Diga-me, qual o sabor você mais gosta? — ele perguntou, apenas querendo ajudá-la. Bella estava definitivamente acreditando que Emmett estava com algum distúrbio psicológico.

Não era porque havia terminado o relacionamento de dois anos com Michael que ela ficaria se remoendo em lágrimas, debaixo das cobertas por um dia inteiro com um pote de sorvete entre as pernas enquanto assistia à tragédia clássica de Romeu e Julieta, obra de William Shakespeare. Também tinha a opção de assistir ao trágico Titanic, mas ela não estava com estado de espírito para assistir mais uma vez ao egoísmo evidente de Rose.

Era uma mulher forte e decidida — e apenas estava indisposta durante o dia porque estava sentindo cólicas infernais, e não porque havia acabado de levar um chute no traseiro de um rapaz tão insuportável quanto Michael.

— Você está bêbado? — Bella perguntou a Emmett.

A única razão que justificaria as perguntas sem sentido do amigo era que ele estava sob o efeito de bebidas alcoólicas.

E Bella não iria julgá-lo caso estivesse certa. Ela mesma cometia algumas barbaridades quando estava embriagada.

Emmett encara Isabella, como se houvesse se formado uma segunda cabeça na morena.

— Não, Isis, eu não estou bêbado — ele responde _quase_ ofendido. Estava apenas preocupado com a amiga e era acusado de embriaguez.

— Mas é isso o que está parecendo! — Isabella contesta.

— Você está equivocada, Isis — responde. — O problema é que eu nunca consigo decifrar seus pensamentos. Quando eu penso que você irá agir de uma forma... Você simplesmente me surpreende agindo totalmente ao contrário — explica Emmett.

— Gosto de surpreender as pessoas — Bella responde. — Sou a Caixinha de Pandora.

Colocando o travesseiro entre as pernas, Bella põe a cabeça apoiada nas pernas de Emmett.

Sentia-se mais segura quando tinha o amigo tão próximo.

Apenas ele conseguia lhe suportar com todos os altos e baixos, e o único que seria capaz de entender seus momentos e respeitar o seu silêncio. Era brincalhão e sempre colocava um sorriso entre os lábios de Isabella — porque era impossível conservar a tristeza estando ao lado de Emmett McCarthy.

— Eu estou falando sério com você, Isis! — exclama Emmett.

— Fale mais baixo, por favor, eu estou com a minha cabeça a ponto de explodir. — Isabella pede em voz baixa.

Sentia-se horrível nesses períodos porque não bastava ela ter um _dinossauro_ comendo seu útero, ainda havia um _dragão_ oferecendo uma festa de Carnaval dentro de sua cabeça.

— Me desculpe — ele pede. Bella se sente culpada automaticamente, mas está com muita dor em seu baixo ventre para conseguir expressar apologias à Emmett. — Desculpe por ser preocupado com seu bem estar — entortou os lábios, deixando à mostra suas covinhas irresistíveis nas maçãs do rosto. Bella sentiu-se penalizada com aquele feitio do amigo.

— Sem dramas, Emmett — murmurou. — Eu preciso gravar esses seus momentos! O mundo precisa conhecer a sensibilidade que há por trás de um cara tão grande como você.

— E o circo precisa de mais palhaças, como você — rebate. — Seria interessante tê-la como atração nesses espetáculos de rua. Você faria muito sucesso. — disse em tom de chasco.

Bella finge uma gargalhada.

— Eu até tentaria ser uma acrobata, mas você sabe, não sou muito boa quando há equilíbrio envolvido. Duas pernas esquerdas. Lembra-se?

Emmett sorri.

— Lógico; você tropeçaria em suas próprias pernas e mesmo assim os desavisados de plantão acreditariam que tudo era premeditado e fazia parte do espetáculo.

Bella dá um soco fraco em uma das pernas de Emmett. O moreno, todavia, não sente realmente nenhuma dor com o golpe de Isabella. Tão forte eram os seus músculos.

— Idiota! — exclama.

Emmett dedica o seu tempo fazendo afagos na testa de Isabella.

A morena fechou seus olhos apenas para aproveitar melhor o cafuné que estava sendo oferecido por seu _irmão_ de coração.

— Rosalie sabe que você está aqui? — Bella pergunta apenas para afastar o silêncio que permeia o dormitório.

Rosalie é a namorada de Emmett, e eles estão juntos há quase um ano.

As duas mulheres conviviam em harmonia, e Rosalie era esperta ao aceitar e confiar na amizade estabelecida pela dupla há muitos anos atrás. Ao contrário da última namorada do rapaz, Vicky, que se sentia constantemente ameaçada com o laço de afeto que unia Emmett e Isabella.

Emmett e Isabella têm sido amigos desde que estavam dentro da barriga de suas respectivas mães, Laurie e Renée. Eles cresceram juntos e foram criados praticamente como irmãos, sendo assim seria até um ato incestuoso sentir alguma espécie de desejo por Emmett; e vice-versa.

— Sim e não. — ele responde. Emmett estava em uma tentativa de fazer uma trança entre os cabelos de Isabella, mas ele não sabia nem por onde começar, e muito menos como conseguir fazer o penteado usando três partes de uma mecha de cabelo.

— Como assim? — indaga Isabella.

Naquele momento entra uma rajada de vento pela janela aberta, e com frio imediato Isabella se cobre com o lençol até o pescoço.

— Ela sabe que eu viria vê-la, mas eu não informei que estaria aqui.

— Você precisa ligar para ela — disse.

— Rosalie não é ciumenta, Isis — contrapõe Emmett, usando o apelido que dera à Isabella quando ambos tinham quatro anos de idade, e estudavam juntos o _nursery school__ —_ em uma creche em Londres. — Não precisa se preocupar.

— Mas não é porque sua namorada não é ciumenta, que você precisa criar motivos para ela começar a desconfiar de fatos inexistentes, como Vicky — explica.

— Deixe de ser boba.

— Não estou sendo boba, muito menos uma chata — Isabella fecha os seus olhos, enquanto continua a seguir. — Digo isso porque não foi fácil, para mim, ouvir todos os nomes esdrúxulos que sua ex-namorada me nomeou por saber que você passava mais tempo comigo que com ela própria.

— Rosalie não é Vicky! — Emmett argumenta.

— Certo, Emmett. Você é um cabeça de concreto, e ficaria contra-argumentando comigo por horas a fio, e o nosso tempo é verdadeiramente curto. — Emmett iria claramente rebater, mas Isabella impôs outro assunto. — Quando nós iremos àquele _Ice Bar_ que comentamos durante a semana?

— A decisão está em suas mãos, Isis, nós estamos disponíveis a qualquer dia.

— Esse fim de semana, pode ser? — perguntou, ficando animada com a perspectiva de beber, se divertir e poder conversar com os amigos. Além do fato de estar curiosa para conhecer o único pub totalmente em gelo que existia em Londres.

— Por mim está tudo bem, mas tenho que ver se os rapazes e as meninas também estão disponíveis.

— Você disse _rapazes_? — perguntou confusa. — Achei que seria apenas você e o Jasper... — ela inquire, com o cenho franzido ante a dúvida.

— Seria, mas um primo de Jasper acabou de chegar à cidade, seria interessante mostrar para _o cara_ o quanto Soho pode ser divertido — gargalhou. — Aposto dez libras com você que em Liverpool, lugar de onde ele veio, ele não conheceu tanto entretenimento como nós oferecemos.

Bella gargalhou com o comentário.

Soho era um distrito da Cidade de Westminster e era conhecida por sua reputação em _sex shop_ e pela vida noturna tão agitada; assim como a indústria cinematográfica e estabelecimentos ligados à indústria do sexo.

O distrito que ficava no centro-oeste de Londres também era conhecido por ser o "centro da área gay de Londres". Havia também no distrito casas reservadas para o público adulto, como casas de swing e strip. Bella nunca esteve presente em nenhuma das duas, mas não lhe faltava curiosidade para conhecê-las.

— Não estou a fim de perder mais dinheiro com apostas — informou. Havia ficado ressabiada em apostas quando perdera cinquenta libras para o moreno, em uma partida entre o Chelsea e o Arsenal.

— Fraca! — brincou.

Bella travou o maxilar.

Querendo vingar-se de Emmett, aproveitando que estava com a cabeça nas pernas do rapaz, como uma criança traquina Bella morde com força a perna do amigo.

Emmett arregala seus olhos, sem realmente acreditar que Isabella havia se comportado como uma cadela, mordendo-o.

— Você me mordeu, Isis! — rosnou para Isabella que sorria divertida.

— Emmett, — chamou a atenção do rapaz novamente para si. — Esse primo de Jasper... Você o conhece?

— Não, apenas sei que ele acabou de se transferir para uma universidade aqui — respondeu mal-humorado, sem jamais se esquecer de que havia sido mordido.

— E ele ficará nesse dormitório? — ela pergunta mais uma vez, curiosa.

— Acho que sim — ele coça o queixo. — Mas porque tanto interesse no primo de Jasper?

— Nenhum! — finge ultraje. — Só estou curiosa.

— Abaixe suas asas, Suprema Deusa. Você sabe como Jasper é... Todo esquisito? — perguntou.

— Sei — respondeu sorrindo.

— O primo deve ser algo semelhante, se não for pior. — Bella gargalha com o comentário de Emmett.

Jasper Whitlock, _namorado_ de Alice, era estudante de Química, e tinha vinte e três anos. O rapaz apesar de fazer parte do círculo de amigos, era notável o seu desconforto — principalmente quando iam a um pub para beber.

Certamente seu primo seria bem semelhante, isso se ele não fosse um fanático por tecnologias como os estudantes de computação.

— Ou eles podem ser diferentes — propõe Isabella.

— Duvido muito. Na família do Jasper só há pessoas estranhas.

— E você conhece todos? — Isabella questiona. Emmett falava de uma forma como se conhecesse todos os membros da família que constituía os Whitlock.

— Não.

— Você falou tão contundente que eu achei que conhecesse. — Bella boceja.

— Você está com sono, não é? — pergunta Emmett.

— Um pouco — Bella responde. — Não dormi muito bem essa noite; aliás, eu não consegui dormir, passei a noite insone, acho que o sono finalmente veio cobrar o que eu lhe privei na madrugada — comentou bocejando outra vez.

Quando estava em completo estado de letargia, seus olhos começavam a lacrimejar e era o que estava acontecendo com a morena. Travava uma luta interna para conseguir manter as pálpebras abertas, mas era um sacrilégio e tanto conseguir tal proeza.

— Vá dormir Isis — Emmett orienta.

— Nós estamos conversando — contrapõe.

— Não, você precisa descansar. Ainda está cedo — verificou o relógio no pulso. — São dez da manhã. À tarde eu passo aqui para buscá-la — levantou-se da cama de Isabella.

Bella tateou o colchão à procura do travesseiro — esquecendo-se que ele estava entre as suas pernas.

— Para fazer o quê? — pergunta com os olhos fechados.

— Rosalie está querendo ir até uma lanchonete, que fica na Frith Street, mas primeiro nós iremos passar na Golden Square para encontrar os rapazes.

— Certo. Não se esqueçam de vir me buscar! — avisou.

— Qualquer coisa que precisar é só me ligar, ok? — beijou-a na testa.

— Não, se acontecer algo eu grito você, seu bobo — sorriu.

Eles moravam no mesmo prédio. O que os separavam era apenas um andar. Bella estava alojada no décimo andar, enquanto Emmett morava no décimo primeiro. Por os apartamentos ficarem na mesma direção, com um grito de Isabella, o moreno conseguiria ouvir de seu próprio quarto.

Quando ouviu a porta ser fechada, Bella finalmente se entregou à inconsciência, mergulhando em um mundo com formas estranhas e contornos cinza, que eram os seus sonhos.

**###**

_— "__Divine Street Cuisine__" _me parece um _slogan_ interessante — Alice comentou despreocupadamente, dobrando uma pequena folha de papel com a propaganda da lanchonete que ficava localizada no centro de Soho.

_— _Eles fazem os melhores _moolis_ que eu já experimentei na vida, Allie! — exclamou Rosalie, enquanto terminava de pintar suas unhas. — Você definitivamente precisa experimentar!

— Estou de dieta — comentou azeda.

— Deixe de boba! Merda! — praguejou quando borrou sem querer o esmalte recém-pintado no dedão do pé esquerdo.

— Não é bobagem, Rose, mas você sabe o quanto eu engordei nas últimas férias, não quero repetir esse ano — jogou-se no sofá.

— Você continua linda, amiga. E não vejo nenhuma gordura em você. E se você quiser realmente permanecer em sua dieta, eles oferecem recheios vegetarianos...

— Nunca comi isso, posso não gostar — fez uma expressão triste. Alice girou na cadeira com rodinhas que Rosalie usava quando precisava acessar o computador. Alice fez um impulso para frente, obrigando a cadeira a levá-la até duas revistas em cima da cama. — Posso abrir?

Rosalie confirmou com o polegar, fazendo um_ "legal"._

— É um pão indiano, Allie. Ele é enrolado e servido com variados tipos de recheio. Eu costumo pedir com recheio de frango, mas você pode escolher o grão-de-bico ou então pedir para que eles substituam o pão por uma porção de saladas.

— Tenho que ligar para o Jazz — comentou Alice. — Afinal, — varreu o dormitório com os olhos à procura do namorado da loira. — Onde está Emmett? — perguntou.

— Está com a Bella — respondeu Rosalie.

Alice sentiu-se travar imediatamente com a pronúncia do nome de Isabella, mas logo em seguida sentiu-se desmoronar de uma longa altura.

Nem bem as palavras saíram da boca da loira, quando a porta do quarto é aberta e Emmett passa por ela.

— Agora estou aqui — anuncia a sua presença com um sorriso. — Estavam procurando por mim? — ele perguntou andando até a namorada para depositar um beijo em seus lábios.

— Alice que queria saber onde você estava — Rosalie explicou.

— Com a Isis — jogou-se no espaçoso leito da namorada.

— E como ela está? — A loira indagou.

— Parece bem. Quando saí de lá, ela estava dormindo.

— E Bella também estará presente na lanchonete? — Alice quis saber.

— Se ela acordar a tempo... Isis parece que entra em coma profundo enquanto dorme, e eu não quero atrapalhar o descanso dela.

— Vocês parecem bem... _Unidos._ — Não era uma pergunta o que Alice disse.

— Nós somos _irmãos_, Allie. Não de sangue, mas de coração.

— Eu preciso ir — informou Alice, colocando a revista que estava folheando em cima da penteadeira da loira.

— Mas já? — Emmett estava surpreso. — Se você quiser eu vou embora, e vocês ficam mais à vontade... — levantou-se também.

— Não tem nada a ver com você, Emmett. Eu só preciso... — pensou rapidamente em uma desculpa. — Ligar para Jasper.

— Está cedo Allie! — Rosalie estava inconformada com a saída brusca de Alice, principalmente depois que o nome de Isabella foi mencionado.

— Nos falamos mais tarde, sim?

— Você irá conosco até a lanchonete, não irá? — a loira perguntou como se fosse uma criança em busca de uma resposta definitiva dos pais sobre o local em que tirariam as férias.

— Se o Jasper concordar... — mentiu.

— Pode deixar que eu mesmo convenço Jasper, Allie — disse Emmett.

— Obrigada — sorriu.

Alice caminhou elegantemente até a saída do dormitório de Rosalie. Segurando a alça da bolsa fortemente, a mulher sentiu os nós dos dedos reclamarem com a força que ela estava depositando em uma tarefa tão simples.

Limpou algumas lágrimas de sua face, enquanto subia as escadas para entrar em seu próprio quarto. Sentia-se boba em conservar uma paixão idiota por Isabella, mas não conseguia domar o seu baldio coração que resolveu se apaixonar por uma mulher heterossexual. Para todos os fins, ela e Jasper eram namorados, felizes e perfeitos um para o outro; mas na verdade o que mantinham era apenas amizade — talvez uma amizade semelhante à de Isabella e Emmett.

Quando entrou em seu quarto, ela jogou-se de qualquer forma em sua cama, enrolando-se nas cobertas, enquanto deixava as lágrimas jorrarem por seu rosto lívido.

Era estúpida demais.

Tinha que arranjar uma forma de esquecer Isabella, mas Alice Brandon não sabia por onde começar.

Desencobriu-se do edredom apenas para pegar a bolsa que jazia em cima de uma cômoda de mogno. Abrindo-a buscou rapidamente por sua agenda. Abriu-a e na primeira página havia uma fotografia de Isabella.

Ela estava linda.

A fotografia observada por Alice pertencia a um álbum de fotos em uma tarde no _Regent's Park_, em Londres, algumas semanas atrás. Bella vestia apenas um short jeans, uma camisa folgada, que pertencia à Emmett, havia um óculos de sol cobrindo seus olhos e ela sorria para a câmera. Colocou a foto no peito, abraçando o máximo que conseguira a imagem de Isabella e voltou a deitar na cama de solteiro. Seu celular tocou, avisando o recebimento de uma nova mensagem, mas a estudante de moda não estava com clima para atender ninguém. Adormeceu antes que pudesse perceber o que fazia.

Cinco minutos depois da saída repentina de Alice, Rosalie estava terminando de passar a camada do esmalte na última unha dos dedos, e poderia enfim curtir a presença do namorado como estava desejosa desde que ele entrara em seu aposento.

— Alice está estranha — Emmett comentou. Estava percebendo um comportamento estrangeiro em Alice há algumas semanas, mas a garota nunca fora completamente normal, por isso não desconfiava de uma súbita mudança de conduta. Porém, as coisas estavam ficando nítidas demais, e aquela Alice depressiva não era a mesma garota que eles conheceram, quando foram apresentados no início da faculdade alguns anos atrás.

Alice era espontânea, às vezes até mesmo enchia a paciência das outras duas garotas, insistindo para fazê-las de bonecas — que elas sempre aceitavam. Todavia, aquela jovem elétrica não mais existia e a Alice que eles estavam convivendo era uma pensativa, às vezes chorona e preocupadíssima com seu corpo.

Emmett chegara até a encurralar Jasper para saber se era ele o autor do pressionamento de Alice, mas quando o loiro arregalara os seus enormes olhos azuis, Emmett não precisou ouvir a resposta de Whitlock para ter a certeza que ele era inocente.

— Percebi isso também, mas ela não nos conta nada e assim fica difícil ajudá-la — Rosalie disse um pouco triste.

— Não acho que o _problema_ de Alice seja algo grave, ao menos não muito grave — Emmett disse. Tinha uma pequena desconfiança da _charada_ que era Alice, mas não queria revelar suas suspeitas, não quando não tinha certeza.

— Como assim? — Rosalie queria entender a suposição do namorado.

Emmett apoiou-se nos cotovelos para fitar melhor a loira.

— Você nunca percebeu como Alice se comporta na presença de Isis? — perguntou.

— Acho que normal. Por quê? — Rosalie franziu o cenho com a indagação do namorado. Alice era normal estando com elas duas; nunca notou nenhuma diferença.

Talvez Alice sentisse mais afeição por Isabella por tê-la conhecido primeiro, mas fora isso não enxergava nada de atípico do comportamento da Brandon.

— Esquece — finalizou Emmett. Havia se esquecido do quão alienada Rosalie poderia ser.

— Não, Emmett! — rosnou. — Agora que você começou tem que contar-me tudo!

— Era uma besteira, Rose.

— Me fala mesmo assim.

— Quando eu tiver uma opinião concreta sobre isso, você será a primeira que eu contarei, sim?

— Não! — fez birra. — Eu quero saber agora.

— Rose...

— Rose uma merda, Emmett! — gritou. — Eu quero saber!

Emmett tinha medo em relevar que desconfiava que Alice fosse lésbica. Nenhum dos amigos era preconceituoso, até mesmo desacreditando piamente da sexualidade de Jasper, todavia depois do anúncio do namoro entre Brandon e Whitlock as hipóteses foram furtivamente frustradas. A menos que Jasper fosse andrógino.

— Alice e Jasper... Você já presenciou algum beijo entre eles?

— Não que eu lembre. Eles são tímidos.

— Tem certeza? — insistiu.

— Sim. Não. Caramba, eu não sei. Não estou com eles 24 horas por dia para saber como eles são na intimidade.

— Vocês são mulheres, Rose, as mulheres costumam contar sobre as suas experiências sexuais uma à outra — começou. Havia dado dicas demais da sua conjectura, apenas sendo vagarosa demais para não compreender. E pelo que conhecia da namorada... Rosalie entenderia apenas se ele ilustrasse. — Alice contou a você, ou até mesmo à Isis sobre...

— Você quer saber se Alice contou-me alguma vez de sexo com o Jasper, é isso? — perguntou.

Emmett ficou deveras surpreso em como Rosalie interpretou rapidamente a sua pergunta.

— Sim. Exatamente isso — confirmou. Esperou um novo pronunciamento de Rosalie, mas eles apenas encaravam o outro. Emmett resolveu intervir. — E então?

— Alice nunca comenta essas coisas.

— Nem de algum ex-namorado? Ela e Jasper estão juntos há pouco tempo.

— Eu acho que Jasper é o seu primeiro namorado, ela nunca me disse nada sobre outro cara.

— Você tem certeza sobre isso? — insistiu.

— Tenho — pensou. — Afinal, qual a razão de tanto interesse na vida sexual de Alice? — ergueu as sobrancelhas ao questionar os motivos da curiosidade do namorado.

Emmett levantou-se.

— Curiosidade apenas. Eu volto mais tarde — informou quando estava de pé.

— Para onde você vai? — perguntou chorosa.

— Preciso falar com o Jasper — disse antes de ir embora deixando uma Rosalie levemente irritada.

Rosalie ficou pensativa sobre o que o namorado achava que havia descoberto sobre Alice.

Sua mente curiosa tentava também compreender como o namorado chegou a tal conclusão, mas não estava conseguindo nenhum êxito. Suas opções estavam ficando cada vez mais estranhas, e cada hipótese parecia ainda mais absurda em comparação com a outra.

Cansada de tentar decifrar o enigma proposto por Emmett, Rosalie desiste de conjecturar coisas e de dar atenção ao que realmente necessitava de seu foco no momento. Como por exemplo, pentear seus cabelos para o passeio que os amigos faria, logo mais à tarde.

**###**

— Seis, sete, oito, nove, dez! — Jasper terminou de contar. — Sério que você trouxe dez revistas _Playboy_, Edward?

— Deixe de ser puritano, Jazz! — entornou a garrafa da _Pimm's_, buscando beber os últimos pingos da bebida. — Quantas revistas você tem? Dez? Vinte? Trinta?

Jasper apenas balançava a cabeça negativamente.

Ele não tinha nenhuma.

— Trouxe também alguns filmes. Naquela caixa ali tem um porta DVD, e Jazz, as mulheres ruivas são gostosas demais! As _peitudas_ também são interessantes, mais acessíveis para fazer espanhola, mas geralmente não são bonitas e são cheias de sardas pelo corpo.

— Edward... — Jasper tentou interromper o falatório do primo.

— Te empresto alguns se você quiser, mas eu acredito que isso não será necessário não é? Você está namorando! — bateu no ombro do loiro. — Puta que pariu Jasper! Você está namorando, isso foi motivo de comemoração lá em Liverpool, você soube? Jamais irei esquecer-me do almoço que Lillian promoveu para comemorar que o filho estranho era realmente homem.

— Edward... — tentou outra vez, constrangido.

Jasper sentia-se corando com o comentário do primo, e ele sentia-se pior ainda ao saber que estava enganando os familiares. Não tinha nenhuma namorada. Mas também não era homossexual, apesar de se comportar como um. A grande questão era que Jasper não queria ser — muito menos — agir de forma semelhante ao qual esperavam dele.

Tinha vinte e três anos, estava momentaneamente focado em seus estudos de Química na faculdade, e ainda não havia encontrado a mulher certa para se apaixonar. Até que conheceu Alice. Eram amigos, e ele se sentia bem em companhia com a estudante de moda, mas não ultrapassaria a amizade, pois Alice era homossexual convicta.

— Você e essa Elisa...

— Alice — corrigiu.

— Isso, Alice. Vocês já transaram? — perguntou.

As bochechas de Jasper estavam tão rubras quanto um morango maduro. Às vezes se surpreendia com a capacidade de Edward em ser direto em assuntos envolvendo sexualidade. Edward era espontâneo demais quando o assunto abordado envolvia sexo. E, se aos vinte e três anos não era mais virgem, o culpado disso era Edward que praticamente forçou Jasper — na época com dezesseis — a dormir com uma garota dois anos mais velha.

— Não... Sim... Não... — desferiu um tapa em sua testa.

Edward olhou confuso para Jasper.

— Sim ou não? — perguntou. — Ou ainda estão à base das preliminares?

— Não quero falar sobre a minha... Intimidade... Com... Com Alice — conseguiu dizer depois de muito esforço.

— Certo. Você é tímido — assentiu.

— Não é porque somos primos que vou aturar os seus... Excessos, Cullen.

— Também não precisa radicalizar, não é, Jazz?

— Fique na sua, que eu ficarei na minha. Será melhor assim — informou o loiro, sério. — Se eu achar que você está tendo um comportamento inadequado, nem penso duas vezes antes de colocá-lo para fora. Estamos entendidos?

O ruivo ergueu as duas mãos — em um típico sinal de rendição.

Sua estadia o primo — não mais gay e esquisito — seria no mínimo estranha demais, pensou Edward com aborrecimento.

**###**

Isabella havia acordado há alguns minutos. Levantou-se da cama, sentindo seus músculos reclamarem no processo — havia dormido por mais tempo do que estava acostumada desde que começou a faculdade. Quando não perdia a noite estudando, estava em algum bar — com os amigos — bebendo até perder o senso e fazer um _topless_ em um pub completamente abarrotado de pessoas. Por sorte não havia ninguém conhecido.

Encaminhou-se até o banheiro, encarando seu rosto no processo, se assustando com os amassos em sua face e nos cabelos desalinhados como se ela houvesse acabado de praticar uma rodada de sexo selvagem.

Gemeu frustrada quando inseriu o pente no meio daqueles nós, preparando os lábios para as mordidas que eles, em breve, seriam atingidos.

Uma hora depois da briga com os cabelos, tomar um relaxante banho e tomar um comprimido para aliviar a cólica e outro para a dor de cabeça, Bella finalmente pôde se arrumar à vontade, e sem nenhuma interrupção.

Vestindo uma meia preta, um short _jeans_ rasgado e uma camisa também preta e folgada, Bella sentia-se pronta para o encontro entre amigos que teria logo mais. Estava com aparência gótica, e estava imaginando o que seus amigos pensariam quando vissem seu visual.

Abrindo a porta esquerda do armário, Bella se deparou com vários calçados que poderia usar; desde sapatos abertos, _peep toes_, _oxford shoes_ , sapatilhas e galochas. Acabou optando por um par de galochas Le Chameau — fabricadas na França — para usar naquele dia atipicamente ensolarado.

Fez uma maquiagem simples, não queria se enfeitar muito para uma ida até uma lanchonete qualquer em Soho. Se ao menos estivesse indo para Londres, poderia até cogitar na possibilidade de se enfeitar mais — apenas para o deleite dos rapazes londrinos que ela pudesse esbarrar no caminho.

Sentou-se no sofá, esperando pacientemente o momento em que Emmett batesse à sua porta para apressá-la.

Enquanto esperava, a morena pegou o celular que estava dentro da bolsa. Ao apertar no botão inicial, conseguiu visualizar um casal na tela principal. Precisaria trocar aquela imagem rapidamente.

— Isis! — assustou-se com o grito de Emmett.

Levantou-se assustada do sofá, indo até a porta para abri-la.

— A campainha existe, Emmett — avisou mal-humorada assim que abriu a porta.

— Apertei um milhão de vezes, mas você não atendia — exagerou.

— Desculpe, acho que estava distraída.

— Já está pronta? — ele perguntou.

— Sim. Ah, Rosalie, quase me esquecia de falar com você — sorriu. — Tudo bem?

— Ótima — retribuiu o sorriso. — Alice ligou para você?

— E ela deveria?

— Eu não sei. Ligo para o celular dela, mas ela não atende.

— Tentou o de Jasper? — sugeriu Isabella.

— Ela não está com ele.

— Complicou... Só um minuto que vou buscar a minha bolsa.

Adentrou novamente no apartamento, e pescou a bolsa que estava em cima da cama. Antes de ir para a saída do quarto, andou até o enorme espelho que jazia na parede em frente à sua cama. Verificou se a maquiagem estava "ok", e se os cabelos continuavam alinhados.

**###**

Aproveitando que o tempo estava quente — algo comum e incomum no verão inglês — os jovens combinaram de se encontrarem no Golden Square. Estavam no carro de Emmett: Bella, Alice e Rosalie.

Querendo observar a vista da cidade, Rosalie se assentou próximo à janela deixando Alice e Isabella, lado a lado.

Alice estava nervosa, enquanto Isabella tentava conter a careta para a dor de cólicas que continuava sentindo. A estudante de moda apertava uma bijuteria entre os seus dedos, e com medo de uma repreensão, ela estendeu a palma para Isabella.

— Comprei para você — sorriu nervosa.

Emmett, curioso em saber o que estava sendo ofertado à Isabella, encarou a cena pelo retrovisor do veículo.

— Para mim? — perguntou Isabella, surpresa com a generosidade súbita de Alice.

— Encontrei na Oxford Street, achei que você iria gostar.

Abriu a palma revelando à Isabella um anel prateado e possuía um formato de um gatinho logo no centro. Era meigo.

— Nem é meu aniversário, Allie, não precisava comprar um anel para mim.

— Não damos presentes para as pessoas que gostamos apenas em aniversários, nunca te ensinaram isso? — brincou.

— Claro que sim, mas...

— É seu — Alice colocou a bijuteria no espaço entre as pernas de Isabella.

Bella sorriu em agradecimento.

Pegou o anel entre os seus dedos, estudando a possibilidade de onde o colocaria. Por fim, decidiu que o colocaria no dedo indicador. Cabia perfeitamente.

— Obrigada — verbalizou.

Emmett já tinha a sua certeza. Ele nem precisaria encurralar Jasper mais uma vez. O loiro seria capaz de urinar em suas calças, tanto era o medo que ele sentia da musculatura de Emmett.

Como o lugar era muito próximo ao dormitório em que estavam o trajeto durou apenas dez minutos. Eles poderiam ir caminhando, mas Rosalie não concordou com a proposta.

Emmett estacionou o automóvel do outro lado da calçada. Desceram do veículo; Rosalie rapidamente tomando as mãos do namorado entre as suas, restando para Alice e Isabella caminharem sozinhas.

Tentando introduzir algum assunto para romper o silêncio, Alice diz:

— Soube que você terminou com o Michael — comentou, fingindo que não se importava com o término do relacionamento.

— Foi ao contrário — respondeu. — Apesar de eu partilhar o sentimento de querer terminar o namoro, Michael era um cara legal, mas nós não combinávamos.

— E qual é o seu tipo?

— Ah, você sabe Alice — riu. — Eu gosto de homens mais experientes, e Michael tinha dezoito anos. Ele ainda era um recém-saído da adolescência, todo hormonal e eu quero um homem de verdade comigo, e não um adolescente — explicou Isabella. — Michael era do tipo que saia se gabando para os amigos por namorar uma mulher mais velha.

— Então você está... _bem__._.. Com o rompimento? — questionou outra vez.

— E por que eu não estaria?

— Não sei, Emmett esteve com você essa tarde... Achei, na verdade Rose e eu acreditamos que você estava sofrendo.

— Eu estava sofrendo de cólicas. Não tenho mais idade para ficar agarrada a um travesseiro padecendo por um amor perdido. Não deu certo? A vida continua. Melhores virão, é o que eu sempre repito.

— Você está certa.

— E você e Jasper? — Bella perguntou.

— Como? — replicou confusa.

— Perguntei como estão você e Jasper, vocês são tão tímidos!

— Ah, sim — Alice desvia os seus olhos. — Nós estamos bem. É. Bem é uma ótima palavra.

— E vocês já deram o segundo passo?

— Como? — contrapôs confusa.

— Sexo, Alice. Estou falando de sexo.

— Não! — negou rapidamente.

— Você é virgem? — Isabella não conseguiu reprimir a surpresa.

— Sim. Não. Sim. Oh céus, isso é tão constrangedor! — gargalhou para abafar o seu enrubescer.

— Não é vergonha ser virgem, Alice. Laurie, a mãe de Emmett, costumava discursar quando ainda éramos adolescentes o quanto a virgindade era valorizada dente os homens. Agora, adulta, eu não acredito muito nessa teoria.

— Quando há amor envolvido não importa se é virgem ou não. — Disse Alice.

— Justamente! — Isabella concordou. — Mas você está fugindo da minha pergunta!

— A gente não fez... Nada. Nunca. — confessou.

— Você é quem não quer, não está preparada ou o problema está em Jasper?

— Bella, eu não quero falar sobre isso, desculpe. Podemos mudar de assunto? — pediu. Era constrangedor para Alice discursar sobre sexo com Jasper. Eram amigos. Apenas.

— Claro — concordou.

A área em que se localizava o Golden Square era cercada por vários prédios arranha-céus; todos com a arquitetura tão bem conhecida naquela região. As casas eram, em sua maioria, construídas à base de tijolos avermelhados.

O Golden Square em si era pequeno em comparação ao Regent's Park ou até outro parque presente nas áreas mais próximas à Londres. O lugar era fechado, cercado por um gramado e algumas árvores. No centro no Golden Square ficava uma fonte e a estátua de George II. Nos arredores havia vários bancos espalhados para que as pessoas pudessem se assentar.

— Onde estão os rapazes? — Rosalie perguntou, vasculhando com os olhos os arredores da praça.

— Era para eles estarem aqui — Emmett informou, retirando o celular de dentro do bolso.

— Ligue para eles, Emmett, talvez eles tenham parado em algum lugar.

Isabella havia se afastado do grupo de amigos para se sentar. Abriu a bolsa procurando rapidamente por seus remédios, não pensando duas vezes antes de engolir o comprimido. As pontadas em seu ventre estavam ficando cada vez mais fortes, e ela estava começando a se preocupar com as dores. Nunca uma cólica fora tão cruel como aquela.

Encarou seus pés por alguns segundos, sentindo o vento bagunçar seus cabelos, fazendo-os ir de um lado a outro.

Quando ergueu a cabeça, Isabella teve uma infinita surpresa. Caminhando em sua direção — ou talvez não — estava um homem alto, com músculos em seu corpo na medida certa. Não magricelos como Michael, mas também não eram resultados de muitos exercícios físicos, como os de Emmett. Os do rapaz à sua frente eram verdadeiramente naturais. Ele usava um boné dos Cottagers cobrindo seus cabelos e um óculos estava pendurado na gola de sua camisa branca; ele vestia uma bermuda jeans escuro e tênis esportivos em seus pés.

Agradeceu por estar de óculos escuros, pois assim poderia observar o homem ainda melhor sem correr o risco de pega em flagrante. Porque não existia coisa pior do que ser pega no meio de uma espionagem.

Contudo, reparando melhor, Isabella percebeu que havia um homem loiro, magricelo caminhando a alguns passos atrás do bonitão. Semicerrando os olhos, Bella conseguiu formar a figura de Jasper.

E então, as peças do quebra-cabeça finalmente fora completo.

Aquele era o tal de primo de Jasper.

O homem que, horas atrás, ela esteve conjecturando com Emmett que ele seria tão estranho quanto o seu primo. Porém, de bizarro aquele rapaz não tinha nada.

Era sexy.

Quente como o inferno.

— Você é o primo de Jasper? — Emmett perguntou inutilmente para o desconhecido. Compartilhava com Isabella o mesmo sentimento de surpresa.

— Correto. Edward Cullen — apresentou-se estendendo a mão para Emmett.

— Emmett — repetiu o ato do ruivo, apertando a palma do Cullen.

— E vocês são? — piscou para Rosalie e Alice.

Vendo que Alice não fez nenhuma menção às apresentações, Rosalie se encarregou de fazê-lo.

— Eu sou Rosalie Hale, namorada de Emmett — Rosalie ficou satisfeita quando o ruivo fez uma careta ao saber que a loira que ele estava claramente cobiçando não estava disponível. — E ela se chama Alice Brandon — apontou para Alice, ao seu lado. — Ela é a namorada de Jasper.

O loiro ruborizou.

Jasper ainda não compreendia como fora aceitar um plano tão estúpido quanto esse de fingir ser o namorado de Alice.

Estavam na faculdade e esses tipos de brincadeira eram comuns apenas no ensino médio, mas ele não conseguira negar o pedido de Alice, não quando a garota entrou em um pranto infindável à sua frente.

— Sobrarei legal no meio de tantos casais — Edward bufou.

— Não se preocupe, há uma solteira entre nós — Rosalie consolou Edward, piscando para Emmett. O namorado de Rosalie apenas fez uma careta.

Edward rapidamente se animou.

Talvez ele e essa garota pudessem ser _ótimos amigos_, pensou com malícia.

— Bella tem namorado — Alice se manifestou pela primeira vez.

— Ela e o Michael terminaram, eu te contei Alice! — disse Rosalie.

— Eu sei, mas eles podem reatar o namoro... Não seria a primeira vez que eles anunciam um rompimento!

— Parem de discutir, garotas — Emmett interviu. — Alice, Bella está momentaneamente solteira, então, se for de seu agrado se relacionar com outras pessoas — ousou encarar o Cullen, dando como aviso um olhar mortífero. — Ela pode o fazer, e nós não temos o direito de intervir em suas escolhas — Emmett nem percebera que usara o apelido comum de Isabella e não aquele que apenas _ele_ costumava alcunhar a morena.

— Emmett está certo — Rosalie disse.

— E onde está _Bella?_ — Edward perguntou.

Estava curioso — muito — para conhecer a mulher em questão.

— Eu ouvi o meu nome ser chamado — diz Isabella por trás de Edward.

Lentamente Edward vira-se em direção à voz, ficando imediatamente surpreso com a mulher à sua frente.

_Bella._ Essa era a única informação que tinha a respeito da jovem. Ela era linda, como ele fez questão de memorizar todos os detalhes e curvas de seu corpo. Tinha os cabelos longos e castanhos — os olhos em uma tonalidade semelhante aos fios. Possuía também sardas discretas no nariz e o rosto em formato de coração. Os lábios de Isabella — que ela insistia em aprisionar entre os dentes — eram rosados e parecia ser macio. Queria experimentar seus lábios também. Partindo para a vistoria no corpo de Isabella, Edward ficou maravilhado com o tamanho de seus seios, ou melhor, o que ele poderia presumir ser o tamanho dos seios partindo da premissa que ela estava vestida, então o resultado era conciso. As pernas de Isabella eram grossas na medida certa. Apesar de se sentir desejoso em retirar todas as peças de seu corpo e estudá-la como ela viera ao mundo: nua.

— Edward estava querendo saber quem era você — disse Rosalie sorrindo.

— E eu estou aqui — a morena jamais desviou seus olhos dos verdes de Edward. Apenas para provocá-lo um pouco mais ela mordeu o lábio inferior, antes de se apresentar. — Isabella Swan.

Não iria oferecer sua preciosa mão para ele apertar. Seria o esperado por todos. Mas como ela disse para Emmett essa manhã, ela adorava surpreender as pessoas.

Aproximou-se de Edward para depositar um beijo em cada lado de sua bochecha.

Edward sentia-se excitado com a provocação de Isabella, mas naquele jogo que ela estava arriscando jogar, ele era um jogador com muito mais habilidade e experiência.

Enlaçou Isabella pela cintura, fazendo o abdômen da garota colidir com a sua dureza perceptível. E ela sentiu.

Sentiu o quanto ele estava excitado, e saber que ainda mexia com a libido masculina deixou Isabella embevecida de satisfação.

— Já que estão todos aqui podemos ir até a lanchonete? — Rosalie perguntou inquieta.

— Deixe de ser apressada, Rose!

— Eu estou faminta! Nem almocei esperando por comer os _moolis_!

— Onde estão Alice e Jasper?

— Matando a saudade, aposto! Agora eu descobri porque nunca vimos um beijo entre eles, eles o fazem escondido! — revelou Isabella.

— Eles sabem o caminho, então nos encontram lá, ok? — disse Emmett.

— Para mim está ótimo. — Edward se pronuncia pela primeira vez. — Eu estou de carro, Bella, quer ir comigo? — ofereceu uma carona, dando um sorriso enviesado para Isabella. Ato esse que deixou a morena com as pernas bambas. E por que não também excitada?

— Não sei... — fitou Rosalie. — O que você acha?

— Isso, vá com o Edward, Bella. Emmett e eu teremos mais privacidade — agarrou-se ao corpo do namorado, piscando para a morena.

Rosalie estava claramente dizendo para Isabella com o olhar: "vá com Edward e agarre esse bonitão, garota!"

— Nada disso! — Emmett contestou. — Isis vai com a gente e sem discussão, Rose.

— Você não é o meu pai, Emmett — Isabella praticamente gritou.

— Mas na ausência de Charlie eu estou o representando.

— Bella é adulta, Emmett — Rosalie tocou os ombros do namorado. — Deixe-a ir com Edward.

— Eles foram apresentados não tem nem vinte minutos! — acusou apontando para Edward que estava com as mãos dentro do bolso da bermuda.

— Se nós fossemos juntos, no meu carro, nós poderíamos nos conhecer bastante — Edward pisca novamente, para Isabella.

— Como Rosalie disse você é maior de idade Isabella. Decida-se e assuma os seus atos.

**###**

— Vocês são parentes? — Edward pergunta para Isabella.

O ruivo abriu a porta do passageiro para Isabella adentrar no Volvo.

— Quase. — ela responde, sentando-se confortavelmente no assento. Era confortável demais o interior do veículo.

Não ouviu uma resposta imediata do Cullen, ele estava fazendo a volta no carro para se posicionar no assento do condutor.

— Quase? Como assim? — rebate Edward, ligando o carro para irem até a Frith Street.

— Nós fomos criados praticamente juntos, nossas mães são amigas então Emmett é como o meu _irmão_ mais velho, apesar de nossa diferença de idade ser apenas meses — Bella esclarece. — Nós costumamos brincar que somos irmãos gêmeos, mas de mães diferentes.

— Ele é bem protetor com você — observa.

— Às vezes eu gosto desse cuidado dele, mas há momentos, como agora, que ele exagera. Não é como se eu fosse fazer algo, realmente.

— Devo avisá-la que não tenho nada contra o "fazer algo" — desvia os olhos da estrada, apenas para observar Isabella.

Bella corou com o comentário de Edward.

— Engraçadinho! Devo avisar que não faço nada com desconhecidos — esclareceu, vendo rapidamente o quanto ele segurou mais forte no volante.

1x0 bonitão, o jogo está totalmente ao meu favor, pensou Isabella.

— Não somos totalmente desconhecidos. Eu sei o seu nome, você sabe o meu e esse é o único critério que realmente vale algo.

— Você pode ter ouvido algumas coisas sobre Soho... — Isabella começa.

— Certamente sim. Gays. Lésbicas. Estúdio Pornográfico. Casa de Swing — enumerou os famosos atrativos do distrito. — Já esteve em alguma casa de Swing? — ele pergunta.

— Você se esqueceu das prostitutas, os maconheiros, mas eu não sou nenhuma mulher pública, Edward — Isabella elucida.

— Em nenhum momento eu a alcunhei de meretriz. Você está distorcendo as minhas palavras.

— Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer — finalizou.

— Afinal — Edward começou outro assunto, tendo imediatamente a atenção de Isabella. — Por que Emmett a chama de Isis? — questionou em dúvida.

— Ele me chama assim desde os quatro anos — responde. — Emmett tinha dificuldades em pronunciar "Isabella" corretamente, então "Isis" pareceu-lhe mais fácil.

— Isso é interessante.

Ficaram mudos e Edward direcionou sua atenção pela estrada que seguiam. Contudo, lembrou-se tardiamente que não estava mais em Liverpool e nada conhecia daquele excêntrico distrito de Londres chamado Soho.

— Hum... Bella? — chamou.

Isabella mantinha-se atenta à estrada a sua frente. Não estava mentindo para Edward quando disse que não transava com desconhecidos. Apesar de não ser puramente verdade. Não iria recusar sexo com o rapaz apenas porque era a primeira vez que se viam, seria apenas sexo casual, afinal. Mas o que a incentivou a _cortar as __asas_ do rapaz, era porque estava com _problemas técnicos_, como costumava chamar a menstruação que sempre atrapalhava a sua vida.

— Sim? — virou-se para fitá-lo.

Bella ficou assombrada com a expressão de pavor que estava no rosto do jovem que nem percebera que o carro estava parado. Em uma estrada deserta.

— Você sabe onde estamos? — ele pergunta. Os olhos de Edward estavam a ponto de saírem das órbitas.

— Não. — respondeu, olhando pela janela a paisagem do lugar e buscando em sua memória alguma recordação. Contudo nada encontrou.

Estavam perdidos. Ótimo.

— O que faremos agora? — ele pergunta.

Olhando atentamente para Edward, Isabella ficou em dúvida se o rapaz errou o caminho porque verdadeiramente não conhecia as ruas de Soho, ou eles ficarem perdidos no meio de uma estrada deserta havia sido premeditado pelo rapaz. Afinal eles ficariam sozinhos e assim poderiam, quem sabe, se conhecerem _intimamente_, como Edward tanto comentou enquanto seguiam até a lanchonete onde os demais amigos estavam.

— Você errou o caminho de propósito, Edward? — Isabella pergunta. Seu tom de voz é calmo, quando na verdade seu maior desejo é esbofetear aquele rosto de anjo, mas que escondia um espírito ruim.

— Lógico que não! — O rapaz abre a porta do carro, pondo-se para fora.

Isabella repete o ato de Edward.

Estavam em uma parte desconhecida de Soho — se é que permaneciam em Soho. Estivera tão distraída em um monólogo interno, amaldiçoando a sua menstruação que nem percebera que estavam trafegando por tempo demais, e o lugar destinado não era distante.

— Eu estou sem celular — ela avisa.

— O meu acabou a bateria — Edward completa, apesar de estar mentindo.

— Você está de brincadeira comigo! — ela grita.

Eles estão frente a frente. Isabella está parecidíssima com uma gatinha selvagem, e o ruivo estava curioso se ela preservava aquela ferocidade na cama. Queria — muito — averiguar a sua teoria. O destino parecia que queria colaborar com os seus planos, porque inconscientemente errara o caminho. Talvez aquela fosse à única oportunidade que eles teriam para ficarem a sós.

Porque naquele breve contato com os amigos de seu primo — o que deixou Edward assustado, pois esperava alguns _hippies_, ou quem sabe alguns _nerds_ — Edward descobriu que Emmett era protetor demais com Isabella. E Emmett era homem. Sabia que Edward estava interessado em Isabella e não descansaria enquanto não a tivesse da forma exata que desejava.

— Não, querida, eu não estou brincando — ele se aproxima de Isabella.

Edward Cullen definitivamente era decidido.

Bella gostava de homens assim. Muito.

Recuando como uma donzela ao ser encurralada por seu carrasco, a morena dá vários passos para trás de forma que seu corpo colide com a traseira do carro de Edward.

Era uma cena excitante para Edward ver Isabella e seu tão amado Volvo em uma mesma imagem. Automaticamente sua mente foi levada a cenários onde ele estaria _dentro_ de Isabella de todas as formas imagináveis e até mesmo às que ele jamais conseguiria imaginar em cima de um carro.

Havia um sorriso perverso permeando os lábios de Edward e, cansada de reprimir o desejo de beijá-lo, quando o estudante de medicina estava próximo o bastante de Isabella, a morena se joga nos braços do Cullen. Literalmente.

Surpreso com o ato de Isabella, Edward a primeiro momento recua alguns passos — não que Isabella fosse pesada.

Bella enrolou as pernas ao redor do quadril do rapaz. Edward apoiou suas mãos em cada lado da cintura da moça, ousando avançar e recuar apreciando a maciez da pele de Isabella — apesar de haver uma camada de roupa separando o contato verdadeiro.

Antes de seus lábios se encontrarem, Bella fitou Edward com o olhar e o desejo estava expresso nos olhos cor de musgo do Cullen. Ele a queria da mesma forma absurda que ela. Absurda porque se conheciam por horas, talvez.

Não querendo perder mais tempo, lentamente — em completa antítese de como ela estava por dentro — Isabella toca os lábios nos de Edward. Começaram apenas com um roçar de lábios, mas nenhum dos dois se contentaria com um ósculo tão pudico quanto aquele. Eles queriam mais.

Com seus lábios, Isabella afastou os de Edward chupando-lhe o inferior enquanto tinha o seu superior sendo apreciado pelo ruivo. Ficaram apenas em um beijo de lábios; ora trocando de posições; mas chegou um momento em que ficarem naquele _rola ou enrola_, Edward chupou os lábios de Isabella com vontade — fazendo a morena gemer entre o beijo e inconscientemente se colar mais ainda a Edward. E, como ela estava praticamente grudada ao rapaz, houve um atrito de sua feminilidade com o abdome de Edward e ambos sentiram a fricção.

Edward apertou ainda mais a cintura de Isabella. Talvez mais tarde surgissem marcas de dedos no local em que Edward estava fincando seus dedos, mas nenhum dos dois pareceram se preocupar com isso.

O beijo rapidamente aumentou a velocidade. Isabella às vezes desferia algumas mordidas no lábio inferior de Edward e ela sentia que nesses momentos ele lhe apertava com mais vontade. Mais desejo. As línguas de ambos se tocaram e parecia que uma corrente elétrica havia atingido a ambos com violência. Entretanto, o oxigênio ficou escasso e eles precisaram separar seus lábios para poder restabelecer a respiração.

Edward não havia cessado os beijos em Isabella, contudo. O ruivo direcionou os ósculos até a pele descoberta do pescoço de Isabella, chupando com força a pele exposta. Não obtendo controle de seus dedos, Edward invadira a blusa da morena, acariciando com os dedos a barriga de Isabella e, prestando atenção àquela parte do corpo da Swan, ele percebeu que havia algo diferente. Ela tinha um _piercing_ e aquela constatação apenas deixou o Cullen ainda mais louco de tesão.

Isabella sentia os avanços de Edward. As mãos dele trilhavam um caminho perigoso em direção aos seus seios, e ela certamente o deixaria frustrado por não poder ir em frente e fazer a vontade de seus corpos.

— É melhor irmos para dentro do carro — Edward murmura.

Bella sente calafrios lhe atingirem o corpo ao sentir a respiração quente de Edward tocar-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

— Alguém pode nos ver aqui — ele continua.

Bella apenas balança a cabeça. Não estava confiando em sua própria voz.

Edward coloca Isabella no chão, que tem algumas dificuldades em manter-se equilibrada. Edward sorri vitorioso com o efeito que causou na Swan.

Entraram finalmente no Volvo. Edward sentia-se incomodado com o seu jeans causando atrito com sua ereção e ele não via o momento de poder libertar-se e afundar-se no calor e umidade de Isabella. Todavia seus planos foram frustrados quando, ao deitarem o banco do automóvel e voltar a atacar a boca de Isabella famintamente, e ao tentar lhe tirar a blusa, Isabella estacou.

— Não podemos — a morena diz entre arquejos.

— O que disse? — pergunta sem acreditar nas palavras que ouvira de Isabella.

— Nós não podemos transar — repete com mais clareza.

— Bella... — ele geme frustrado pondo as mãos por trás da cabeça e fitando o teto.

— Não que eu não queira — esclareceu. — Eu queria muito, mas eu não posso.

— Se for por causa do seu antigo namorado... — ele começa.

— _Isso_ não tem nada a ver com Michael! — explica rapidamente, sem dar-se conta que revelara o nome de seu antigo namorado.

— Então... Qual a outra razão? — Edward pede.

— Seria constrangedor. — ela desvia seus olhos.

— Mais constrangedor que a minha situação, não há!

— Desculpe — ela pede mais uma vez. — Sério, eu estava adorando tudo, o beijo, o amasso, mas eu simplesmente não posso transar com você, apesar de ter fantasiado sobre isso quando te vi, na Golden Square — explica.

— Você não está facilitando as coisas — Edward praticamente geme. Ouvir Isabella dizer que também se sentiu atraída por ele estava complicando o seu estado rígido.

— Eu estou... Cacete, Edward, eu simplesmente estou em meu período. É por isso que não podemos transar — confessa; tão logo suas bochechas enrubescem.

— Oh! — ele geme finalmente compreendendo. — Isso explica então.

— Mas eu posso ajudá-lo, se você quiser, é claro.

Edward encara Isabella. A morena morde seus lábios.

— Você está propondo o que eu acho que está? — ele pergunta.

— Talvez. Depende do que você esteja pensando.

— Bella... Puta que pariu, Bella! — Edward leva os dedos até os cabelos ruivos, puxando desesperadamente os fios.

— Ah, qual é, Cullen! Você está realmente recusando um boquete?

— Não é questão de recusar ou não. — justifica. O fato de Isabella começar a falar _coisas sujas_, não estava colaborando muito com a sua tentativa em se acalmar.

— E qual é o seu ponto? — indaga.

— Você não está facilitando as coisas. Não quando estou tendo imagens mentais de você chupando o meu pau.

— Você não precisa ficar só nas imagens. Você pode ter.

— Mas... — Edward foi interrompido por Isabella que abruptamente se senta em seu colo.

O sexo de Isabella estava posicionado diretamente em cima de seu membro, e o que os separava era apenas camadas de roupas... E algo mais que Edward lutava para não imaginar.

— Chega de "mas" Cullen — ela diz provocando o rapaz, enquanto suas mãos serpenteiam pelo tórax de Edward, sentindo os músculos do rapaz se retesar sob o seu toque. Apenas para provocá-lo, Isabella impulsiona o corpo para frente, forçando ainda mais o atrito entre sua intimidade e o membro de Edward. Contudo, eles não iriam ficar naquela roçadura típica da adolescência. Isabella prometera lhe dar algo. E ela iria cumprir.

Após retirar a camisa de Edward e espalhar languidos beijos por todo o abdome definido e cheio de _gominhos_ do rapaz, Isabella finalmente fica entre as pernas de Edward, tendo que fazer certo malabarismo para conseguir um espaço entre os bancos. Isabella olhava matreiramente para Edward, esperando ansiosamente pelo espetáculo que ela iria lhe oferecer exclusivamente.

A morena levou os dedos até o volume visível na parte frontal da bermuda de Edward. O ruivo apenas gemeu quando sentiu o toque da morena em sua ereção e ele queria muito poder se afundar dentro dela, mas sabia que isso seria impossível. Naquela ocasião.

Ainda por sobre o jeans, Isabella tocou para cima e para baixo no membro de Edward, fazendo o homem praticamente urrar de satisfação. Em seguida, subiu uma das mãos até o cós da bermuda, abrindo rapidamente o botão e descendo o zíper. Com a ajuda de Edward ela conseguiu deslizar a bermuda do rapaz deslizando juntamente a cueca _boxer_ que ele vestia. Logo Bella foi surpreendida com a ereção de Edward quase bater contra a sua face.

Lambeu os lábios em expectativa, segurando com a mão esquerda a base do pênis de Edward, ascendendo e declinando muito lentamente. Bella ainda estava surpresa com o mastro que tinha diante de si. As veias do membro de Edward estavam superevidentes e a glande da ereção além de avermelhada estava brilhante e úmida. Aproximando-se do falo à sua frente, Isabella deu apenas uma lambida na "cabeça" do pênis de Edward, e ela observou quando o ruivo ficou tenso.

— Você gosta quando eu faço isso? — perguntou outra vez, lambendo novamente a glande rósea, espalhando com a língua o líquido seminal que germinava.

Edward conseguiu pronunciar apenas um palavrão ao qual passou despercebido aos ouvidos de Isabella — grande era a sua concentração em dar prazer ao ruivo.

— Porra! — ele conseguiu dizer um pouco mais alto.

— E quando eu faço isso? Você gosta? — dessa vez ela colocou a "cabeça" do membro do ruivo completamente em sua boca, usando a sua língua para fazer círculos imaginários na uretra.

— Porra! Porra! Porra! Porra! — o rapaz com a mente completamente turva com o desejo e o prazer que lhe era proporcionado pela boca gostosa de Isabella passou a desferir socos no assento do banco.

Sentiu falta do calor da boca de Isabella quando a morena retirou seu membro da cavidade bucal. Isabella voltou a masturbá-lo com as mãos, observando atentamente o momento que o prepúcio cobria completamente a glande quando ela subia os movimentos e o momento em que o prepúcio era recolhido quando ela recuava em sentido oposto.

Pegando Edward completamente de surpresa, a morena literalmente abocanhou o membro de Edward em sua boca, relaxando a garganta para que ele pudesse ir o mais fundo que aguentasse. Sentiu a famosa ânsia de vômito quando ele tocou-lhe o fundo da garganta, mas não era nenhuma adolescente fazendo o seu primeiro boquete. Edward rolava os seus olhos nas órbitas ao sentir a morena chupando-lhe o membro ereto, dando também atenção aos seus testículos.

Os cabelos soltos de Isabella caiam como cascata à sua frente, e querendo observar cada momento do espetáculo que estava sendo lhe oferecido, o rapaz fez um amontoado com os cabelos castanhos de Isabella, fazendo um coque estranho em sua cabeça. Com a visão liberada, Edward sentiu-se endurecer ainda mais com a visão daqueles lábios avermelhados e aparentemente inocentes subindo e descendo em seu membro. Edward tentou guiar os movimentos de Isabella, mas após receber um olhar que dizia claramente para ele ficar quieto, ele deixou que ela fizesse da forma que mais gostava.

Ele sentia o seu orgasmo se aproximar a cada vez que ela aumentava o ritmo das sugadas, mas sentia-se retroceder na mesma proporção quando ela diminuía a velocidade.

Ao sentir-se próximo ao orgasmo, Edward tentou afastar Isabella. Não sabia como ela se sentiria caso gozasse em sua boca. Geralmente as mulheres que conhecera não apreciavam quando ele gozava em sua boca. Isabella, entretanto, de forma alguma ela se afastou.

— Porra, Isabella — Edward estava completamente molhado em suor. — Se você continuar eu vou gozar em sua boca — alertou.

— Eu quero isso — ela conseguiu murmurar.

Não se passaram dois minutos quando ele se sentiu libertar na garganta de Isabella. Ele sentiu os músculos rapidamente retesarem com a libertação.

Isabella deu uma última lambida na glande do rapaz antes de sair do carro e ir cuspir. Nunca gostara do gosto de sêmen. Além de gosmento era salgado demais.

Edward permitiu-se continuar dentro do veículo apenas para controlar a sua respiração ofegante. Vestiu novamente a boxer e bermuda. Seu celular em algum lugar perdido do Volvo estava vibrando. Todavia, o estudante de medicina não moveu nenhum músculo para encontrar o aparelho.

Rapidamente Isabella voltou para o carro; seus lábios ainda estavam avermelhados e era uma prova viva do que eles fizeram há poucos instantes. Do que ela fez, na verdade.

— Nós estamos atrasados demais — ela disse logo ao sentar-se ao seu lado. — Temos cinco minutos para encontrar essa droga de lanchonete, Cullen.

**###**

— Vocês demoraram! — Rosalie acusa assim que Edward e Isabella entram na lanchonete.

Isabella imediatamente enrubesce quando se recorda de minutos atrás quando estivera fazendo um oral em Edward.

— Nós nos perdemos — Edward justifica.

— Vocês têm celulares... — diz Emmett.

— Bom, o meu estava sem bateria e, parece que a Bella tinha esquecido o dela — o ruivo dá de ombros.

— Sentem-se! Vocês chegaram bem a tempo, estávamos nos preparando fazer os pedidos.

— Onde estão Alice e Jasper? — Isabella pergunta se sentando ao lado de Rosalie.

— Eles quiseram aproveitar o tempo, juntos.

— E desistiram assim, do nada? — replica Isabella.

— Você sabe como Alice e Jasper são. Tão tímidos aqueles garotos!

Emmett não estava nem um pouco contente com o atraso de Isabella, e a contar pelo sorriso de Edward que claramente dizia "acabei de ter um puta de um orgasmo", o grandão soube que a demora dos dois não era exclusivamente por terem se perdido no caminho. Se é que eles realmente haviam perdido o caminho. Isabella não era como Edward — uma desconhecida na cidade. Morara em Soho desde que entrara na faculdade e era quase impossível de a morena não ter todas as rotas gravadas em sua mente.

Contudo, Isabella era maior de idade e ele não obtinha nenhum domínio sobre ela; só que, agindo como um irmão mais velho — como ele se considerava para a estudante de fotografia — ele se preocupava com as aventuras da _irmã._ Isabella havia saído recentemente de um relacionamento, e ela não era conhecida popularmente dentre o círculo de amigos por se entregar a um homem no primeiro encontro, ao menos ela nunca lhe confidenciara algo do tipo, apesar de não terem nenhum acanhamento de falar sobre.

— Vocês já estão prontos para pedir? — uma adolescente, em torno dos dezessete anos, pergunta gentilmente para o quarteto. Ela tinha seus cabelos loiros presos em um coque e usava um uniforme azul marinho que consistia em uma calça e blusa com mangas de botões na dianteira.

— As bebidas aqui são todas sem álcool — Edward comenta para Emmett, emburrado.

— Você já escolheu o que vai pedir Bella? — Rosalie pergunta à Bella.

A morena mais uma vez fita o cardápio à sua frente. Não estava com fome. Contudo, ela não queria decepcionar os amigos e ser a única na mesa que ficaria apenas observando enquanto os demais comiam sua refeição.

— Um _moolis_ com recheio de frango e uma coca cola, por favor. — ela pede.

— O meu pode ser com recheio de carne — diz Edward não muito convincente. Ele não fazia ideia do que diabos era _moolis_.

— Certo — ela diz enquanto anota os pedidos. Então se vira para Emmett: — E o senhor, o que gostaria de pedir? Nós temos recheio de carne de porco e cabra, se o senhor preferir.

— Eu quero um _mini-mooli_ de frango e uma limonada.

— Trarei em breve o pedido de vocês, com licença — ela pede logo se afastando.

— Então, — Rosalie começa apoiando os cotovelos em cima da mesa de madeira. O ambiente em que estavam era de aparência rústica demais. Estava vazio, por ser dia de semana. Nos fins de semana o local tende a ficar lotado; ficando até quase impossível às pessoas fazerem algum pedido**. — **Nós estamos planejando ir a um _ice bar_, na Heddon Street, no sábado. Quer vir junto, Edward? — loira faz o convite.

Edward ergue as sobrancelhas para Rosalie.

— Heddon? O que haverá de tão interessante em Heddon? — ele questiona sem interesse.

— Bom, beber é claro — ela sorri. — Bella não te contou?

— E ela deveria? — ele rebate.

— Vocês chegaram uma hora e meia atrasados, pensei que havia colocado o papo em dia — diz Emmett mal-humorado.

— Não surgiu a oportunidade de falar sobre isso, Emm. — diz Isabella, triste.

— De qualquer forma, o fato é que estamos planejando uma... Eu não chamaria de viagem porque Heddon Street é praticamente aqui ao lado — a loira apoia o queixo em suas mãos. – Estávamos pensando em ficar em algum albergue, próximo; apenas para não termos de ir e vir a todo o momento.

— Você ainda não focou no objetivo, Rosalie — incentiva o Cullen.

— Descobrimos, na verdade _eu_ descobri que existe um bar completamente de gelo em Westminster, mas precisamente na Heddon Street. Ele é o único que existe em Londres. Acho que seria interessante irmos conhecer!

— Não vejo como um lugar semelhante a um _iceberg_ possa ser atrativo aos meus olhos.

— Apenas lancei o convite, fica ao seu critério ir ou não. — a loira responde ríspida com a estupidez de Edward.

**###**

Havia se passado uma semana.

Edward estava no dormitório do seu primo, Jasper, esperando pacientemente o momento em que o loiro terminasse o seu prolongado banho. Não conseguia entender o primo. Jasper era uma criatura bizarramente estranha e um ótimo material de estudo para ser analisado cientificamente. O apartamento alugado pelo jovem era de dois quartos e possuía apenas um banheiro. Numa de suas inspeções pelo cômodo, Edward atribuiu a si próprio à tarefa de abelhudo e foi ver com seus próprios olhos como era o "local sagrado" de Jasper.

Surpreendeu-se a princípio com a exímia organização de Jasper; o loiro possuía suas roupas perfeitamente alinhadas por tamanhos e cores, todas as outras peças eram dobradas. E, assombrou-se ao não encontrar nenhuma revista com belíssimas mulheres peladas, filmes eróticos ou até mesmo lubrificantes para a masturbação.

Tudo que havia eram livros e mais livros; de diversos gêneros e variados autores. Também era _muito_ grande a sua coleção de CD's, todos também muito bem organizados.

— O banheiro está desocupado, Cullen. Não faça nenhuma bagunça — o ruivo se surpreendeu com a chegada de Jasper.

O Whitlock usava apenas uma toalha branca cobrindo a sua nudez e outra tolha secando os seus cabelos loiros e cacheados.

Edward nada respondeu; ele apenas levantou-se do sofá e atravessou a sala em direção ao banheiro. Enquanto tomava o seu banho, Edward lembrou-se do destino que os novos companheiros iriam conhecer no dia seguinte: um _Ice Bar_ localizado na Heddon St. O Cullen não estava cem por cento entusiasmado para essa saída, mas Isabella lhe prometera ótimas distrações no local congelante e, querendo ou não, ele estava ansioso por esse momento.

Durante a semana que se iniciou Edward não manteve muito contato com a Swan; a morena estava sempre trancada em seu dormitório, ou então em algum passeio com as amigas. De tal forma que não sobrara tempo para eles reprisarem os acontecimentos de uma semana atrás. Se os seus cálculos estivessem corretos, não havia mais _problema_ algum que os impedisse de, se quisessem, praticar algo. E o Cullen estava desejoso demais por esse _algo._

Quando vira Isabella Swan pela primeira vez, Edward identificou na morena uma gatinha indomável — ou talvez domável. O rosto angelical era um completo paradoxo para a diaba que ela alimentava dentro de si. Desde então, Edward teve que se contentar em ter seu membro acariciado por suas ásperas mãos, imaginando sempre os dedos macios e lábios de Isabella quando sentia o cume do prazer se aproximar. Mas havia uma diferença grande demais para ele derramar-se dentro da boca de Isabella para entre os seus dedos. A primeira opção parecia sempre a mais atraente aos seus olhos.

Terminando o seu banho — deixando uma trilha de respingos de água por onde passava — Edward Cullen seguiu para a segunda porta à esquerda para se arrumar. Ele estava com um pressentimento que aquela sexta-feira traria coisas boas para ele. Quem sabe um sexo fodidamente quente com Isabella Swan?

**###**

— Bella, você nunca me contou isso! — Rosalie gritou para Isabella.

A loira estava sentada em frente a um enorme espelho que jazia estrategicamente em frente à enorme cama de casal de Isabella. A ideia do espelho havia sido de Michael. O rapaz tinha alguma espécie de fetiche em transar com a morena e observar os movimentos de seu corpo dentro do da morena através do cristal. Isabella não era muito fã do objeto, contudo. Diversas vezes acordando pela madrugada por algum som de objeto caindo do estudante que morava no apartamento acima do seu, Emmett certamente derrubando algo, e se assustando com seu próprio reflexo à sua frente.

— Nunca surgiu a oportunidade — Isabella responde como se a questão abordada fosse trivial. E para ela era.

— Você não deveria ter feito isso, Bella — contrapôs Alice deitada na cama da morena e segurando em seus braços um enorme urso em formato de um sapo.

— Não achei nada de mais. Não é como se eu fosse alguma virgem, meninas — passou mais uma vez o batom vermelho em seus lábios. — E devo dizer que foi bom demais.

— Devo arriscar que isso aconteceu no dia do atraso? — pergunta Rosalie com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Exatamente. Edward queria transar, mas eu estava menstruada.

— Que azar! — murmura Rosalie.

— Ou talvez sorte — Alice contesta.

— Você diz isso porque é virgem, pequena Alice — Rosalie comenta. — E Bella não tem os mesmos pensamentos em querer ser admitida em um convento — ela completa.

— Convento? — Alice pergunta com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados com a suposição de Rosalie. — De onde você tirou essa ideia absurda?

— Juntando as peças. Não foi fácil chegar a essa conclusão, apesar de Emmett ter sido o primeiro a descobrir o seu _segredinho_.

Alice automaticamente enrijece.

— Você está equivocada, Rose. — Alice levanta-se da cama de Isabella. — De qualquer forma eu preciso ir me arrumar. Às nove horas na portaria está bom para vocês?

— Perfeitamente — responde Isabella.

**###**

Logo ao cair da noite daquela sexta-feira, os seis amigos estava excitados com a perspectiva de explorar mais um lugar antes desconhecido na grande Londres. Alice havia ficado encarregada de procurar um hotel de baixo custo onde eles pudessem se hospedar pelo fim de semana, apenas. Com as reservas feitas, para quartos separados em grupos de três pessoas, surgiu então a discussão de como ficaria a divisão. Depois de muito relutar por parte do casal inseparável Rosalie e Emmett, todos concordaram que seriam divididos por sexo; garotas e rapazes.

Dentre os garotos o único a não ficar satisfeito com a separação fora Jasper, que argumentou que seria um martírio para ele dividir o mesmo ambiente com mais dois homens tão estupidamente porcos.

Ao chegarem até o albergue onde a reserva estava feita, surpreenderam-se com a decadência do lugar. Não havia sequer uma placa informando que ali se referia a uma hospedaria e tampouco ele aparentava ser capaz de supri-los por duas noites, apenas.

Logo mais à noite daquela sexta-feira, Rosalie tentou acessar a sua internet para entrar no site do _Ice Bar_ e verificar onde poderiam conseguir ingressos para a entrada. Depois de muito relutar para conseguir fazer o _Wi-fi_ funcionar, ela conseguiu comprar e logo imprimir os seis bilhetes para o dia seguinte, um sábado.

Por todo o dia de sábado Jasper se manteve resoluto em não querer arriscar à sua saúde indo até um ambiente onde a temperatura era baixa demais. O lugar todo incrustado em gelo parecia atrativo aos olhos de todos, menos para o jovem estudante de química.

Eles descobriram no saguão principal um pequeno espaço com um par de sofás de veludo preto, composto também com uma mesa de centro com um dispositivo para apagar as chamas de um cigarro assim como uma pequena estante que abrigava uma minúscula TV.

Sentados um em frente ao outro, estavam Edward e Isabella.

— Você já esteve nesse bar? — o ruivo perguntou tentando encaixar um assunto entre eles.

— Apenas por fotos. Confesso que fiquei curiosa para saber como ele por dentro e o porquê de ele ser tão famoso.

— Eu ainda não conseguir achar fascínio nisso tudo.

— Deixe de ser um pouco chato, e aproveite!

— Morrer congelado não me parece uma diversão — contrapôs.

— Você é tão pessimista, Cullen. Nós estamos de férias. Logo mais as aulas retornam e o tempo de aproveitar o que a cidade nos oferece acabará.

— Nesse ponto você tem razão.

— Mas é claro que eu tenho — ela sorri. — Eu sempre tenho.

— Você é sempre assim... Tão convencida? — ele dispara.

— Claro que não, Edward — diz ofendida. — Ficaria aqui com você, analisando cada ponto de poeira presente nesse recinto, mas eu preciso me arrumar.

Ela levantou-se e caminhou elegantemente até a saída. Edward ainda fantasiava sobre o momento que estaria entre as pernas de Isabella, mas esse assunto jamais foi rememorado.

**###**

O Absolut Ice Bar London é o único bar feito completamente em gelo, desde as paredes até mesmo as mesas eram feitas em gelo. O gelo utilizado na construção do bar — que a cada seis meses recebia uma nova decoração — vem do rio Torne que fica no norte da Suécia. Ele é o único bar dessa estirpe em funcionamento na Inglaterra.

— Boa noite senhores — uma jovem loira que aparentava ter seus vinte anos, cumprimentou ao grupo.

Após trocarem os _vouchers_ que havia recebido pelos ingressos, foram dados a cada um uma capa térmica, luvas e um ticket que vale um _cocktail free_ que eles poderiam escolher a preferência ao chegarem ao bar.

Logo ao vestirem as capas e luvas e passarem pela entrada, Isabella sentiu os pelos do corpo se arrepiarem — apesar de estar completamente vestida, sentindo até uma dificuldade para caminhar, muito era às camadas de roupas cobrindo o seu corpo.

— Aqui está muito frio — ela comentou. Edward, ao seu lado, conseguiu ouvir o resmungo da morena.

— O que você estava esperando de um lugar que é mantido a 5°C? Que estivesse quente como o inferno? — perguntou jocoso.

— Idiota — ela murmurou, apressando o passo.

Ao notar o que fez, o ruivo corre ao encontro de Isabella, agarrando-lhe o antebraço e fazendo-a virar-se para encará-lo.

— Desculpe — ele pede.

— Tudo bem — ela responde. — Agora me solte, por favor.

Edward, a contragosto, obedece ao pedido da morena, soltando pouco a pouco o braço dela.

— Você realmente me perdoou? — inquiriu confuso. — Assim... Tão rapidamente?

— Sim — ofereceu um sorriso. — É muito provável que morramos congelados, ao menos eu quero garantir que não irei para o inferno.

— Claro, claro. E meninas más como você certamente tem uma passagem garantida para o paraíso.

— Logicamente! — concorda sorridente. — E meninos curiosos, como você, certamente não irá acompanhar a mocinha má.

— Você é um demônio, Swan — ele diz de repente. Aproveitando que eram os últimos e que não havia ninguém depois deles a entrarem completamente no _ice bar_, Edward impressa Isabella contra a parede também feita de gelo. — Mas uma diaba com os lábios mágicos.

Isabella gargalhou.

— Você nunca se esqueceu daquele dia? — perguntou aprisionando os lábios com os dentes.

— Impossível esquecer, minha cara Isabella — ele diz com aquela voz rouca que faz os pelos de Isabella eriçarem. Restava definir se o estremecimento era por causa da baixa temperatura ou aquela era uma resposta do corpo da Swan à grande proximidade com Edward Cullen.

— Você não sabe como é revigorante saber disso, Cullen — a morena provoca. O bom de estar com um frasco de álcool em mãos perto de um fogo, era justamente a emoção de causar um incêndio. E Bella, definitivamente, não tinha medo se queimar naquelas chamas que ela mesma provocara.

— Sua atividade preferida deve ser me provocar, não é? — Edward pergunta retoricamente. Pegando Isabella de surpresa, o ruivo puxa uma das mãos da morena guiando-a em direção à sua masculinidade. Queria mostrar para Isabella o quão louco ela estava deixando-o. E ela sabia muito bem os efeitos que causava no Cullen.

— Errado. Apesar de gostar de provocá-lo, essa não é a minha atividade preferida — Isabella prende o lábio inferior entre os dentes. — Uma pena que você não tenha conhecido essa minha _faceta_. Uma pena realmente — ela finge uma falsa tristeza que nem de longe convencera o rapaz.

— Se o problema é esse, eu não me oponho em conhecer essa sua _faceta_. Aqui. Agora — Edward comunica determinado.

— E correr o risco de ficar grudada em você? — a morena rebate.

— Não seria uma má ideia, contudo. Seria excitante ter-me congelado _dentro_ de você, minha cara Isabella.

— Seria uma péssima ideia, Cullen. Eu tenho os meus pudores, se você não o tem. E fazer sexo em um lugar público... — a Swan balança a cabeça, incrédula, apenas com essa suposição. — Definitivamente não é uma boa ideia. Apesar de ser muito, muito excitante.

— Com licença, senhores — uma voz desconhecia surge por trás de ambos. Estavam tão entretidos naquela pequena conversa que nem perceberam que estavam em um corredor que daria acesso ao _ice bar_. Edward finalmente liberta Isabella, dando passagem a uma senhora que pedia passagem e mais duas adolescentes. O ruivo, contudo, não deixa de notar o olhar assombrado de uma das adolescentes ao perceber onde a palma da Swan estava depositada.

Entrando finalmente no _ice bar_, Edward e Isabella não tornaram a procurar por seus amigos, preferindo por ficar apenas na companhia um do outro. Os dentes de Isabella batiam um contra o outro por causa do frio que estava fazendo no lugar. Por sorte a permanência dentro do recinto seria de apenas quarenta e cinco minutos, mas ela sabia que não aguentaria ficar o tempo completo; congelaria no meio do percurso.

Isabella olhava admirada para todos os espaços do bar completamente em gelo. Ao procurar imagens sobre o _ice bar_, ela jamais imaginara o que ela realmente encontraria. Seus olhos estavam admirados; e mesmo sem querer admitir, os de Edward também estavam.

— É lindo — Isabella finalmente diz, observando todas as direções.

Tudo, exatamente tudo era feito do mais límpido gelo; até mesmo os copos onde eram servidos os _drinks_. Querendo aproveitar rapidamente a cortesia que tinham direito, os dois caminharam até o bar, entregando ligeiramente ao _barman_ o papel que continha a cortesia. Após escolherem os _drinks_, sentaram-se em cadeiras feitas de gelo, para degustarem da bebida.

— Tirando o fato de estarmos congelando, admita Cullen, esse lugar é fascinante.

— Não correria o risco de discordar de você, minha cara — ele responde, sem realmente depositar sua atenção na belíssima morena à sua frente. O Cullen estava impregnando na missão de analisar o copo produzido do mais límpido gelo em que estava servido o seu _drink_.

— Estou falando sério, Edward — Isabella contesta a resposta tão vaga dada pelo rapaz.

— Sim, mas eu também estou. O lugar é lindo, mas para mim já está ótimo. Aproveitei o suficiente e minhas 14 libras valeram pelo excelente _drink_ — ele comenta, já se levantando. Não suportaria passar nem mais um segundo naquele lugar congelante.

— Você pretende ir embora? — ela pergunta debilmente. Estava claro nas ações do estudante de medicina que ele iria embora.

— Estou a ponto de congelar, você não?

— Um pouco — Bella finalmente admite. O local em que eles estavam era belíssimo sendo apreciado apenas por imagens, pois pessoalmente a experiência de quase congelamento não era muito estimulante.

— Sim — ela diz. — Nós temos que procurar pelos outros, não acha? — a Swan pergunta, logo ao levantar-se também. Em sua mente ela acreditava que todos deveriam voltar juntos; pois vieram juntos. Apesar de saber que estavam perdidos dos demais amigos. Talvez demorasse um bocado para localizá-los e a sua ânsia em ir para um lugar mais quente estava quase vencendo a luta interna.

— Não. Eles têm pernas, podem encontrar sozinhos à saída — responde o Cullen, contundente.

— Mas... — Isabella tentou contestar.

— Eu estou indo agora, se quiser uma carona é só vir comigo.

— Edward! — Isabella chama quando já tem o seu corpo inclinado em direção à saída.

— O quê? — pergunta impaciente sobre os ombros, sem virar-se para a morena.

— Nada. Vamos embora.

**###**


	2. II

Na mesma rua em que está localizado o _Ice Bar_, havia um restaurante especializado na culinária italiana. O estabelecimento é geralmente muito procurado por quem termina uma visita no bar de gelo, procurando por um lugar quente para se aquecer. O Piccollino parecia ser uma ótima opção para os — nomeados fugitivos — Edward e Isabella. Sentaram-se um em frente ao outro no restaurante, sendo rapidamente atendidos por um rapaz magricelo — e vestido com trajes em vermelho e verde.

— Decidiu o que você vai pedir? — Edward perguntou.

Isabella se mantinha com as mãos no queixo, enquanto pensava em suas opções. A estudante de fotografia tinha muito apreço na culinária italiana, principalmente por serem especialistas em massa. E essa era justamente a fraqueza da morena.

— Sim. Não. — ela responde em dúvida. — Você já?

— Acho melhor você se decidir logo, Bella. O restaurante já está lotado, se você não percebeu.

Automaticamente Isabella vira-se em direção ao salão do Piccollino surpreendendo-se com a rapidez ao qual o restaurante lotou.

— Tão rápido — ela diz ainda encarando cada mesa em questão.

— A maioria veio do _ice bar_, assim como nós — Edward explica.

— Tudo bem — pega o cardápio e o leva para frente dos olhos. — O que você pediu?

— Pizza de presunto e mussarela — ele responde.

— Pizza? Sério que você escolheu pizza? — ela pergunta incrédula.

— Sim. — responde.

— Podemos dividir?

— Não! Peça a sua, a minha pizza eu não divido com ninguém!

— Edward, você não conseguirá comer uma pizza completa, ainda mais estando sozinho!

— Você realmente não sabe como funciona o estômago de um homem.

— Estômago de homem uma merda! Você que é comilão demais, como eu nunca percebi?

— Você não é uma pessoa muito atenta, digamos.

— Idiota!

— Terceira vez, vamos lá, Bella. Você adora me chamar de idiota.

— Chamo porque é isso o que você é.

— Vamos lá, confesse. Confesse que você me chama de _idiota_ quando na verdade seu desejo é me chamar de _gostoso_.

— Você é tão convencido. — Isabella suspira nervosa. — Pedirei uma Bruschetta.

Que Edward Cullen era gostoso, isso mulher nenhuma teria a capacidade física e psicológica para discordar. Mas isso não queria dizer que ela poderia deixar seus pensamentos à mostra para o rapaz. Uma dose de mistério é uma boa pitada na arte da sedução. Isabella quase gargalhou internamente com um pensamento tão idiota quanto àquele. Estava se tornando uma adolescente virginal, ou o quê?!

**###**

— Você por acaso estava com o Edward? — Rosalie perguntou para Isabella assim que entrou no dormitório da garota.

— Sim. Não suportamos o frio por muito tempo, e como nós nos perdemos de vocês no meio do caminho...

— Bella, pelo amor de Deus, não me diga que vocês saíram transando pelo bar?

— Seria uma tarefa, digamos que complicada — respondeu. Lógico que não contaria para Rosalie que Edward lhe fez a proposta, ela que recusara. Não estava mais em seu período, poderia aproveitar muito bem de um sexo fodidamente quente. Exceto se o cenário escolhido não fosse justamente um totalmente feito em gelo. Seria um choque térmico estranho, talvez.

— Vocês poderiam ficar grudados... — Rosalie diz. Em sua mente a cena havia sido formada e ela aplicara uma grande quantidade de controle para não gargalhar estrondosamente. Seus pensamentos malévolos foram levados à Isabella e Edward, grudados por suas genitálias, em uma maca na emergência de algum hospital da capital da Inglaterra enquanto esperavam para serem desgrudados. Literalmente.

— Exatamente — ela confirma, logo gargalhando ao imaginar a cena em questão. — Depois daquele dia não houve mais nada de cunho sexual entre eu e o Cullen.

— Talvez isso seja um bom sinal — Rosalie comenta despreocupadamente. Isabella está sentada em posição indiana no centro da cama enquanto mantém uma revista apoiada em sua perna. — Eu não consigo entender vocês dois.

— Deixe as coisas mais claras, Rose — Bella pede, sem erguer o olhar para a amiga. Mas a loira sabia que Isabella tinha a sua atenção.

— Depois do que você me contou, quando se conheceram, eu acreditei que vocês ficariam se _pegando_ feito loucos. Não sei se o problema é com você, ou talvez Edward que seja vagaroso demais.

— Em nosso primeiro encontro, o que aconteceu foi que agimos na base do impulso. Sentimo-nos atraídos fisicamente pelo outro, e aconteceu o que era para acontecer. Depois disso, o desejo pode ter diminuído.

— Ou aumentado — a loira incita. — Tenho dó das paredes que estejam sobre vocês quando resolverem aliviar toda essa tensão reprimida.

**###**

— Serão apenas dois dias! — Alice contesta. — E vocês ficariam na casa dos meus pais, o que há de errado nisso?

— E você tem certeza que os seus pais não são contra a nossa chegada? — Emmett interroga pela terceira vez em menos de dez minutos.

O primeiro mês de férias já havia findado — e às opções de diversão nos dois seguintes estavam escassas para os seis jovens em busca de aventura.

Alice então surgiu com a ideia de passarem um fim de semana na casa de seus pais, em Bristol. Suas primas costumavam se hospedar na enorme casa de praia dos Brandon, em Bristol.

— E porque eles se recusariam em acolhê-los? — pergunta novamente. — Vocês são meus amigos!

— Nós não somos... Celibatários, Alice — Emmett argumenta.

— E vocês ainda insistem na ideia de que estou sendo preparada para um convento? — ela pergunta nervosa. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas. Ela rapidamente encara Jasper. O loiro, inesperadamente olha em direção à estudante de moda. — Vocês querem mesmo saber a verdade?

— Alice, você não nos deve nenhuma satisfação sobre a sua vida. Não se sinta pressionada — Rosalie tenta amenizar a situação.

— Eu sou homossexual — ela confidencia. — Jasper e eu não somos namorados; nunca passamos da amizade. É por isso que vocês jamais presenciaram algum beijo entre nós dois, ou até mesmo porque nunca comentei sobre... Sobre fazer sexo com Jasper.

Ficaram todos silenciosos.

Jasper conservava uma expressão neutra; Emmett não aparentava emoção alguma em seu semblante. Ele já sabia. Bella e Rosalie passaram pelo assombramento e por último pela compreensão. Alice continuaria sendo a amiga de ambas; sendo homossexual ou não.

— Então você continua sendo encalhado e estranho? — Edward pergunta para Jasper.

O loiro se limita a ignorar a questão de seu primo.

— Deixe-me ver se entendi: você e Jasper — Rosalie apontou para a baixinha e para o loiro sentado ao lado de Edward. — Vocês não são namorados.

— Sim. — Alice confirma.

— Então, porque vocês fingiam que eram namorados, quando na verdade não eram? — insiste Rosalie.

— Boa pergunta, Rosalie — diz Edward se intrometendo na conversa, e sempre nos momentos menos oportuno.

— A princípio eu acreditei que vocês não me aceitariam como eu sou. E eu gosto muito de vocês — seus olhos repousaram em Isabella. — Eu não queria perdê-las.

— Nós jamais a abandonaríamos, Alice. Você foi uma boba em acreditar em algo tão estúpido!

— Sim. Tudo muito bonito, mágico e fofo. Não se esqueça de nos apresentar a sua namorada. Você tem uma?

— Cale a boca, seu idiota! — Isabella grita para Edward.

— Não, Edward, eu não tenho — Alice responde à questão do ruivo. Apesar de saber que ele não tinha interesse em sua vida sentimental, seu intuito era apenas alfinetá-la.

— Acho que o nosso foco não é sobre Alice, sua vida sentimental ou outra coisa. Nós estamos aqui para discutir se iremos para Bristol ou não. E até agora vocês não decidiram nada — Jasper resolveu intervir.

— Por mim tudo bem — diz Isabella.

Os demais concordaram. No dia seguinte iriam para Bristol, até a casa de Alice.

**###**

— Edward! — Isabella grita. Haviam acabado de chegar até a casa dos pais de Alice, e Bella não perdera tempo antes de ir dar um mergulho na enorme piscina que havia disponível no enorme jardim.

Edward estava passando ao redor da piscina quando ele escuta o seu nome ser chamado.

— Edward, seu idiota! — o mesmo grito pertencente à mesma voz torna a lhe chamar.

_Isabella._

Ele se recorda imediatamente. A Swan estava sentada à beira da piscina com uma toalha cobrindo os seus seios. O estudante de medicina caminha até a morena, sentando-se ao seu lado.

— Você poderia desamarrar o meu biquíni, por favor? — ela pede quando ele está bem próximo a ela. Quem não a conhecesse até poderia pensar e ser enganado por sua falsa inocência. Mas de inocente aquela mente corrompida nada tinha.

— E o que eu ganharia em troca? — ele diz usando o mesmo tom que a morena.

— Nada, é claro! Você não era tão interesseiro, antigamente.

— Talvez porque me ofereciam o que eu queria sem eu precisar chantagear.

— Você tem tantas _opções_ à sua disposição, Cullen — a morena apontou para um grupo de pré-adolescentes. — Escolha uma delas, aposto que nenhuma dessas garotas o recusaria.

— Inexperientes. Não gosto de mulheres inexperientes. E aquelas garotas, para mim, seriam apenas crianças.

— Ninfetas. Jura que você não curte uma ninfeta, Edward?

— Não quando elas podem me trazer problemas, futuramente — ele diz enquanto termina de desamarrar o laço do biquíni da Swan. — Pronto — ele diz, querendo se levantar.

— Ainda não. — A morena conservava um sorriso travesso em sua face.

Antes que Edward pudesse perceber o que Isabella fazia, ele teve o seu short e consequentemente sunga — enigmaticamente — retirado sem nenhuma dó ou piedade.

Edward mantinha a sua boca estupidamente aberta, sem realmente acreditar na infantilidade da morena. Isabella levantou-se e correu ao redor da piscina, levando consigo sua bermuda e sumindo rapidamente de seu campo de visão.

Se Edward se levantasse, correria um sério risco de mostrar para várias adolescentes e algumas senhoras a sua _vergonha _frontal. Se tapasse o seu membro com as mãos, deixaria à mostra as suas nádegas. Mas Edward concluiu que um par de nádegas não seria tão agressivo aos olhos inocentes do que sua masculinidade.

_Isabella Swan._ As coisas não iriam ficar dessa forma. Ele iria virar o jogo e ela iria se arrepender de tê-lo envergonhado publicamente.

**###**

Naquela mesma noite, Alice havia levado os amigos para conhecer alguns lugares próximos à residência. Por estarem indispostos com a viagem e com as aventuras que tiveram durante o dia, Isabella e Edward ficaram sozinhos na mansão. Não absolutamente sozinhos. Nancy, uma prima de Alice, tinha um encontro marcado para uma conversa com seu ex-marido e ela estava desesperada sem saber com quem deixaria a sua filha de cinco anos, Maya.

— Bella, isso não foi uma boa ideia! — Edward avisou para a morena. — O que _você_ sabe sobre crianças?

— Nós dois que cuidaremos de Maya.

— _Nós?_ Você se ofereceu. Então _você_ tem que cuidar da menina. Sozinha — frisou.

— Mas você também está em casa! Não seja egoísta e me ajude a olhar essa menina.

— Continuo achando que foi uma péssima ideia, Isabella.

A morena estava deitada confortavelmente no sofá da sala, enquanto mantinha entre as suas pernas um notebook. Ela estava formando o seu quadro de horários do próximo semestre no site da universidade.

— Não deve ser tão difícil. Maya está brincando com seus ursinhos... — apontou para a pequena garota com cabelos loiros, como os de sua mãe. — Nós podemos lidar com isso.

— Sim, agora ela está quieta, mas quem nos garante que ela continuará silenciosa até o horário que Nancy chegar?

— Pare de ser pessimista, Cullen! — ela repreendeu. Em nenhum momento Isabella desviou seus olhos da tela do notebook.

— Não estou sendo pessimista, só quero te alertar para o que em breve acontecerá.

— Ah, então você se tornou alguma espécie de vidente? — ela finalmente encara o rapaz à sua frente. — Vamos, me diga se eu ganharei na loteria.

— Continue levando na brincadeira, Swan — o estudante de medicina dá de ombros. — Quando Maya sentir vontade de ir ao banheiro será você que irá levá-la. E devo alertá-la, Isabella: Maya ainda usa fraldas.

— Ela tem cinco anos! — a morena praticamente grita. — Não é de se supor de crianças de cinco anos já estão grandinhas o suficiente para não precisarem de fraldas? — ergue as sobrancelhas, em dúvida.

— Como eu posso saber? — ele sorri torto. Isabella sente vontade de jogar o travesseiro diretamente naquela face prepotente, arrogante e _gostosa_.

— Não é você que é o sabichão? Deveria saber, sim! — ela rebate. Isabella não termina de organizar o seu quadro de horários, quando desliga o notebook.

Cuidar de uma criança por apenas uma noite deveria ser uma tarefa fácil. Afinal, são apenas criaturas com menos de um metro de altura; que pouco sabem se comunicar verbalmente — então não poderiam ser exigentes.

— Tia, eu _tô_ com fome — Isabella se assusta com uma vozinha fina. Ela olha para baixo e dá de cara com Maya, com seus enormes olhos azuis, olhando em sua direção. Havia também um sorriso em seu rosto.

— Fome? — ela pergunta para a menina, como se ela fosse um alienígena. — Você está com fome? — Maya encara Isabella. — E o que você quer comer?

— Mamãe sabe o que eu como — a menina responde.

— Sim, mas a sua mãe não está aqui — Isabella explica. — Ela não me disse o que você come. Sua mãe é tão alienada! Ela sabe que você sente fome? Veja, está frio, e você está sem uma blusa! Meninas não podem desfilar por aí sem uma blusa! Temos um _garoto_ em casa, Maya. Além do mais, você pode pegar um resfriado! — a morena diz sem direitos à pausa.

— Não entendi, tia — Maya responde com seus olhos ainda encarando Isabella.

— Maya, seria isso aqui o que você come? — ambas as garotas viram-se em direção à voz de Edward. Ele está trazendo um prato com desenhos infantis com alguma coisa dentro. — É cereal com leite, acho que você irá gostar.

Levaram a menina para dentro de casa, sentando-a em uma cadeira especialmente infantil enquanto o próprio rapaz dava comida à Maya.

— Tenho pena dos seus futuros filhos, Swan — Edward se pronuncia pela primeira vez. Ele pega um babador enquanto limpa um pouco do leite que escorre pelo queixo e pescoço de Maya. A menina não estava muito contente, contudo. Tinha cinco anos e estava começando a aprender a segurar uma colher para ela mesma alimentar-se; mesmo sujando-se completamente.

Isabella estava com o ombro apoiado na entrada da cozinha, observando o Cullen alimentar a pequena criança.

— Eu apenas nunca lidei com uma criança — ela se defende.

— Não há mistério algum para lidar com eles. Um pouco de paciência é o principal. E você tem que entender que eles não são adultos, então _você_ tem que entrar em seu mundo e não o contrário.

— Mas ela pode pegar um resfriado! Ou você não concorda que deixar uma menina parcialmente desnuda pelo jardim possa lhe fazer mal?

— Bella, você não precisava de todo aquele discurso para orientar a menina a vestir uma blusa — Edward gargalha.

— E como eu iria adivinhar que ela iria me olhar como se eu fosse o alienígena mais estranho de Marte e dizer "não entendi"? — a morena cruza os braços.

— Confesso que também não entendi o seu discurso. Aliás, acho que nem você mesma entendeu o que disse.

— Claro que eu entendi! — Bella contesta. Edward vira-se em sua direção com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, desafiando-a a prevalecer na mentira ou render-se e confirmar que ela nem mesma entendera suas frases desconexas. — Tudo bem, você está certo.

— Mas é claro que eu estou! — o rapaz vira-se novamente para a criança.

— Tio... — Maya chama muito baixo.

— Pode dizer Maya — a menina havia comido todo o cereal com leite que ele preparou. E Edward se perguntou em qual horário havia sido a sua última refeição. — Eu tenho medo dela — apontou com seus dedos nanicos para Isabella encostada na porta.

Edward controla a vontade de gargalhar.

— Às vezes eu também tenho — ele confidencia em um baixo murmúrio, e um largo sorriso dança pelos lábios de Maya.

**###**

— Isso não é uma boa ideia! — Edward tentou alertar, mas Isabella já estava com a câmera fotográfica em suas mãos.

— E por que não seria? — Isabella contesta, procurando o melhor ângulo para fotografar a criança.

— Bella, ela é uma menina! — Edward aponta para o chapéu de _cowboy_ que Isabella colou sobre os cabelos de Maya. O chapéu era cor de creme e possuía apenas uma fita cor de caramelo.

— Mas ela está vestida de menina! Olhe para a saia de bailarina! — Isabella havia vestido Maya para uma "sessão de fotos" no jardim da enorme casa. Seria ao menos uma forma de mostrar para Maya que ela não era nenhuma psicopata. E parecia que havia dado certo. Maya era muito fotogênica e sorria sempre a câmera quando a morena estava tirando fotos dela.

Isabella havia procurado por algumas roupas, resolvendo por misturar várias coisas em apenas uma só. A saia de bailarina de um tecido fino demais, na cor rosa; o chapéu de _cowboy_ que Isabella desconfiava pertencer ao pai de Alice; e uma bota marrom estava nos pés de Maya. Bella não encontrara nenhuma blusa que combinasse com a sua arte, mas também a criança recusou a vestir uma blusa.

A estudante de fotografia tentou fazer a criança mudar de ideia, mas a garota não deixou que a Swan a vestisse com uma blusa. Forçando até mesmo um choro quando Bella tentou vesti-la contra a sua vontade.

— Nancy não gostará nada de ver essa sua arte — o Cullen avisou antes de sumir do jardim.

Quando Maya ficou cansada de tirar as fotografias, e começou a bocejar, Bella soube imediatamente que a garota já estava com vontade de dormir. Seu maior dilema no momento era saber como fazer uma garota de cinco anos descansar. Pensou em cantar alguma canção de ninar, mas não conhecia nenhuma que pudesse recitar para a menina. Talvez Maya gostasse de adormecer ouvindo histórias sobre conto de fadas, mas Bella pouco se lembrava das histórias infantis. Por sorte, ao colocar a menina sobre os ombros e marchar em direção ao quarto da criança, ao depositá-la no leito, notou que Maya já estava adormecida.

Ficou por mais alguns instantes apenas observando o ritmo de sua respiração e o quase inaudível ronco da garota que nem percebeu que a porta havia sido aberta. Apenas notou que havia uma segunda pessoa no aposento quando uma mão tocou seu ombro e em seguida a pessoa disse:

— Muito obrigada, Bella.

**###**

— Maya já está dormindo e Nancy já chegou. Temos a casa apenas para nós dois, que tal uma _diversão_? — Isabella perguntou logo ao pisar no último degrau da escada.

Edward estava deitado no sofá fitando o teto.

— Você sabe o que me deixaria divertido, Swan.

— Sério mesmo, Edward, que você pensa em sexo 24 horas por dia?

— Claro que não. Também divido o tempo refletindo em sua bela imagem, ricamente arquivada em minha memória, enquanto prova o meu...

— Que tal um mergulho? — ela interrompe antes que ele concluísse.

— Não acho uma boa ideia — ele responde sem encarar a Swan.

— Você tem certeza disso? — Isabela insiste.

— Sim, eu tenho — ele responde impaciente. Nesse mesmo instante um pedaço de pano bate contra a face de Edward. Pegando o tecido entre os seus dedos, tentando entender o que diabos era aquilo totalmente em renda e vermelho com um laçinho preso em uma tira na parte de trás — ou frente. Pegando o material com as duas mãos e segurando ambas as extremidades ele finalmente percebe que o pedaço de pano é na verdade uma calcinha.

Sentando-se rapidamente no sofá, Edward varre toda a sala com os olhos à procura de Isabella, mas não encontra a morena em nenhum lugar que seus olhos alcancem. Rapidamente ele escuta o som de alguém mergulhando dentro da piscina. Dentro da mansão havia apenas Nancy e Maya, mas as duas provavelmente já estariam dormindo. Ele estava na sala e Isabella... Só poderia ser Isabella quem estava na piscina.

Logo ao levantar-se ele retirou a sua camisa e desceu a bermuda pelos joelhos enquanto caminhava em direção à piscina. Antes de chegar até a enorme porta francesa que separava o cômodo do jardim, Edward avisou várias peças de roupas de Isabella jogadas pelo caminho.

_Filha de uma puta!,_ ele praguejou ao notar que ela estava na piscina e completamente nua.

Rapidamente ele retirou a cueca _boxer_ branca que vestia — dando a peça o mesmo destino que as de Isabella e correu para a piscina.

Talvez eles pudessem se divertir dentro d'água. Seria excitante demais.

_Um mês depois._

— Bella, você está fazendo essa síntese há duas horas!

— Porque eu quero deixar perfeito, e pare de me atrapalhar! — a morena reclama, dando um tapa na perna do Cullen.

— Todos sabem que você é a melhor da turma, não precisa se esforçar tanto para fazer uma síntese besta.

— Se é tão besta, porque você não vem fazer em meu lugar?

— Porque é o _seu_ trabalho, e não o meu.

— Então cala essa porra de boca. Você está me atrapalhando.

— Não. Você disse que terminaria em uma hora, e já se passaram duas.

— Eu já estou terminando, ok?

— Tenho um jogo muito mais interessante em mente — o rapaz diz tendo imediatamente a atenção da Swan para si.

— Tudo bem — ela diz vencida, logo fechando o notebook e guardando-o dentro de sua gaveta. — Qual o jogo?

— Basicamente perguntas e respostas. Tem algumas coisas que eu quero saber sobre você.

— E você pretende conseguir isso com esse jogo?

— Basicamente. Podemos começar?

— Claro — ela rapidamente se levanta do _pufe,_ caminhando em direção ao guarda-roupa, buscando um edredom com estampa de zebra. — Você começa.

— Certo — Edward se afasta, apenas para dar espaço para Isabella deitar-se ao seu lado. Isabella apoia o queixo no peito de Edward, fazendo círculos imaginários com o dedo no abdome definido do rapaz. — Acho que se você continuar fazendo isso, eu não vou conseguir me concentrar.

Isabella imediatamente para com as carícias. O corpo rígido de Edward e as mãos em punhos estavam deixando em completa evidência que o rapaz estava excitado.

— Agora está bem melhor — ele quebra o silêncio. — Sua cor predileta.

— Verde — ela responde imediatamente sem pensar.

— Verde? — ele replica. — Você tem poucas peças de roupas em verde. Na verdade eu quase não a vejo com roupas nessa tonalidade.

— Edward, você me perguntou a minha cor predileta, e não qual a cor de roupa era a minha preferida.

— Sim, certo. Você está certa. E por que verde? — ele oferece a tréplica.

— Porque verde é a cor das árvores; a cor das plantas; a esperança e... — Isabella abruptamente interrompe a sua frase.

— E... — Edward insiste.

— Verde é a cor dos seus olhos — ela admite em forma de murmúrio. — Acho que agora é minha vez de perguntar.

— Sim. — Edward confirma, apesar de seus pensamentos continuarem firmes na última frase da Swan: "verde é a cor dos seus olhos".

— Qual é o seu maior medo? — ela pergunta. Isabella tem seus olhos fechados, apenas apreciando a carícia que Edward estava lhe dando em sua cintura.

— Não consigo me lembrar de nada, no momento.

— Isso é mentira, Edward.

— Estou falando sério. Eu juro.

— Nem da morte? — ela questiona.

— Não, porque a morte faz parte da vida. Acho que eu poderia ter medo de morrer sem ter a oportunidade de fazer as coisas que eu quero.

— Então esse é seu medo? Não conseguir realizar seus objetivos antes de morrer?

— Em suma.

— Ok. Sua vez de perguntar.

— Você tem uma piercing — não era uma pergunta.

— Sim. — Isabella confirma.

— Achei muito instigante quando tive a oportunidade de conhecer. Quando você o colocou?

— Aos dezoito. Eu queria colocar um par nos mamilos, mas eu sou muito medrosa, então desisti.

— Isso é verdade? — o rapaz questiona incrédulo.

— Sim. Você acha feio?

— Não que eu ache feio, mas... Não gosto de nada me atrapalhando, você me entende?

— Entendo. Rosalie queria colocar um piercing genital, mas Emmett não deixou.

— No dia que nadamos na piscina não vi nenhum piercing genital em você... — Edward comenta jocoso.

— Porque eu não tenho. Como eu disse, sou muito medrosa com tudo que possa me furar.

— Ou atrapalhar — Edward completa. — Posso fazer outra pergunta?

— Não! Agora é a minha vez de perguntar! — Isabella fez birra.

Deitados praticamente grudados um ao outro estavam Isabella e Edward. Os dois jovens estudantes de Fotografia e Medicina, respectivamente, conversavam animadamente em um jogo de perguntas e respostas.

— Siga em frente — o ruivo respondeu debochado. — Você não me escapa quando chegar a minha vez, Swan.

— Tudo bem, — Isabella dá uma pausa apenas para colocar uma mecha de seus cabelos por trás da orelha. — Qual o lugar mais inusitado você já fez sexo? — perguntou descaradamente.

— Que tipo de pergunta é essa? — o Cullen inquiriu. Seus olhos estavam como dois discos diante da questão da Swan. Apesar de serem amigos, de conversarem sobre tudo, os dois sempre preferiram manter em sigilo coisas sexuais que envolvesse a vida de ambos.

— Isso é apenas uma curiosidade, Edward — a morena se defende.

— Lembra-se do nosso acordo? — lembrou-a. Isabella parecia ter se esquecido dos limites que eles impuseram sobre o assunto de suas conversas. Ambos não gostariam de repetir a imprudência que cometeram há alguns meses, logo ao se conhecerem. Apesar de não haver nenhuma espécie de arrependimento por parte dos dois.

— Claro que lembro — suspirou. — Mas nós podemos abrir uma exceção. Não podemos?

— Bella... — tentou convencê-la do contrário, mas Isabella estava resoluta em sua curiosidade.

— Por favor... — fez sua melhor expressão para convencê-lo. — Eu respondo o que você quiser em troca, eu prometo!

— Esse era o jogo que estávamos jogando, Bella; perguntas e respostas.

— Considere então como uma... — pensou em algo. — Em uma pergunta bônus, talvez? Sempre há nesses _talk show_ uma pergunta bônus ao final da entrevista — ela argumentou sabiamente.

Edward esfregou a testa com a curiosidade de Isabella. A noite estava fria em Soho, mas subitamente o ruivo sentiu-se _queimando_. Conhecia Isabella Swan há quatro meses praticamente. E, apesar de manter-se silenciado a respeito daquele primeiro encontro e consequentemente o orgasmo que a morena lhe ofereceu através do sexo oral, Edward jamais se esqueceu daquele dia em questão. Algumas noites, Edward se sentia como um adolescente hormonal ao acordar no meio da madrugada depois de um sonho erótico com a Swan e ele precisar de banho gelado para poder se acalmar. Quando não conseguia resistir, ele se masturbava pensando nela.

— Nós não estamos em nenhum programa televisivo, minha cara Isis — Edward usou o apelido dado por Emmett à Isabella.

— Que seja! — cruzou os braços. — Vai responder à minha pergunta?

— Talvez... — coçou o queixo em um falso ato de meditação. — O que você me dará em troca da minha resposta? — alçou as sobrancelhas.

Isabella jogou o travesseiro em formato de um coração diretamente na face do Cullen. A almofada, contudo, acertou em cheio o nariz de Edward. Havia sido um presente dado por Edward à Isabella; não era nenhuma comemoração em específico, o rapaz apenas encontrou a almofada em uma loja de departamento e achou que combinaria com a Swan. Isabella dormia todos os dias agarrada ao travesseiro.

— Poderia te oferecer muitas coisas... — ela diz, imitando o gesto do rapaz ao erguer as sobrancelhas. — Mas eu sei que você não é ambicioso; portanto me dará o que quero sem cobrar nada em troca.

— Mas eu posso querer cobrar dessa vez — ele comenta despreocupadamente. — Você me daria o que eu quero? Aceitando o meu preço?

— E o que você quer? — ela devolve a questão.

— Muitas coisas.

— Cite uma delas, então. Pensarei em sua proposta. Mas eu me pergunto; sua resposta é tão preciosa assim?

— Depende do ponto de vista.

— Pare de me enrolar, Edward! — ela praticamente grita.

— Nós temos vizinhos, Bella — ele orienta.

— Que se explodam todos! — diz novamente alterada. — A culpa é sua!

— Minha? — rebate ofendido. — A culpa é minha de você ser tão abelhuda?

— Claro que sim! — confirma peremptória. — Diga-me logo, Edward, quando e qual o lugar mais inusitado você já transou?

— Lembro que era apenas uma pergunta. Por que agora são duas?

— Porque quanto mais você demora a responder, mais eu fico curiosa. Eu juro que se você não abrir essa sua boca e começar a falar... Sou capaz de perguntar até com quem foi!

— Me dê um bom motivo para eu responder a sua pergunta.

— Deixa de ser criança Edward!

— A criança agora sou eu? — ele pergunta ofendido.

— Claro. Não custa nada você me contar.

— Você sabe que não é bem assim — responde. O Cullen observou rapidamente o seu _Rolex_. — Já está na minha hora.

Ele diz tentando se levantar. Isabella impede a ação do Cullen segurando o antebraço do jovem.

— Você pode dormir aqui, se quiser. — ofereceu.

Edward faz uma inspeção com os olhos o quarto de Isabella. Era pequeno, mas reconfortante. Dormira ali apenas uma vez quando ficara acamado e por não ter nenhum familiar em Soho — pois Jasper, seu primo, se recusara a ajudá-lo —, Isabella se encarregou de cuidar de Edward; preocupando-se em oferecer as refeições e remédios nos horários que fora indicado pelo médico que atendera ao jovem.

Isabella havia feito uma reforma radical no dormitório. Quando conheceu a morena, ela alegou que "ficaria por cinco anos dormindo naquele ambiente. Ao menos que ele fosse parecido com a sua personalidade" e assim ela contratou uma decoradora para decorar o dormitório de forma que ela se sentisse à vontade quando chegasse. Havia uma cortina rendada cobrindo uma janela logo ao leste. Um sofá-cama ficava também nessa direção — era o móvel em que eles estavam deitados — uma mesa para estudos, um criado-mudo e um pequeno armário onde a Swan guardava os seus pertences.

— Acho que isso não é uma boa ideia...

— Pare de fazer drama, Cullen! Não é como se eu fosse atacá-lo.

— Não é bem isso o meu temor; sei que você é uma _moça_ comportada — ironizou. — Lembro-me até da vez que você me deixou pelado na piscina da casa dos Brandon! — comentou sobre a temporada que passaram na casa dos pais de Alice, em Bristol.

— Não seja irônico; foi legal.

— Claro, claro. Foi legal porque não foi você quem precisou passar por toda a área ao redor da piscina com a bunda de fora.

— Você poderia ter se atentado em se preocupar em guardar a sua bunda, então — Edward nada respondeu. E Bella continuou em seguida. — Te garanto que as meninas adoraram a visão da Bunda Cullen.

— Rá, rá, rá, rá, engraçadinha! Acredita que Emmett até hoje me chama assim?

Isabella gargalhou audivelmente.

— Isso é sério?

— Seriíssimo! E a culpa é de quem? — apontou para Isabella. — Completamente sua!

— Minha? — perguntou ofendida. — Você que preferiu guardar seu _pacote_ ao invés de esconder essa bunda branquela.

— Claro. E eu deixaria o meu... — coçou a nuca em busca de uma nomenclatura ideal para o seu pênis. — O meu a_migo_ descoberto? Não, eu não poderia deixar o meu _amigo_ descoberto; ele iria correr um sério risco em ser atacado por uma daquelas... _Gulosas_.

— E eu duvido muito que você fosse reclamar.

— Oh, claro que eu não reclamaria. Quer dizer, dependendo de quem o atacasse.

— Havia muitas garotas naquela festa, Cullen.

— Sim, eu me lembro de cada uma delas. Eu não me importaria se fosse _você_ a atacá-lo — piscou para Isabella. — Novamente.

— Pare de brincadeiras, seu idiota! — desferiu um soco no ombro do rapaz. — E não tente me enrolar, Edward, eu ainda não esqueci que você me deve uma resposta!

— Tudo bem — o ruivo suspirou. — Você quer realmente saber disso?

— Lógico! — respondeu excitada com a perspectiva de saber até onde a imaginação e criatividade do Cullen seria capaz de ir.

— Em uma casa de Swing. — ele respondeu.

Isabella ergueu-se do sofá-cama para fitar Edward frente a frente. A boca da estudante de fotografia estava formada em um perfeito "O" e Edward crispou a testa sem realmente saber se a reação que a morena teve com a sua confissão era positiva ou negativa.

— E como foi isso? — ela conseguiu balbuciar quando o choque diminuiu.

— Eu tinha dezoito anos, nessa época. Você sabe como são os jovens nessa idade — ele sorriu com a lembrança. — Um amigo meu sugeriu de irmos conhecer uma casa de Swing que havia inaugurado, aqui em Soho. Marcamos uma data. Fomos. E bem, aconteceu. Pergunta respondida?

— Sim. Não. Caramba, eu não sei, ainda estou chocada!

— Não foi com nenhuma prostituta — Edward esclareceu antes que a morena concluísse _coisas._

— Espere um minuto! — Isabella apontou o indicador para Edward. — Pelo meu minúsculo conhecimento é proibida a entrada de pessoas desacompanhadas! Como você conseguiu entrar?

— Chamei uma amiga.

— E foi com ela que você transou? — perguntou.

— Não. Claire deve ter transado sim, mas não comigo.

— Eu preciso conhecer esse lugar! — Isabella disparou distraída.

— Você enlouqueceu? — o ruivo inquire.

— E por que não? Nós já fomos a um _ice bar_, porque não uma casa de swing? Aposto como há muitas delas aqui em Soho!

— Bella...

— Conversarei com Emmett, se ele aceitar...

— Eu não vou deixar você ir a uma casa de swing. É promiscuidade pura.

— Talvez eu queira experimentar essa promiscuidade — respondeu com o nariz empinado, diante da ousadia de Edward em querer guiar o seu caminho como se ela fosse uma criança.

— Você está louca.

— Então querer conhecer uma casa de swing me torna louca? — a morena dispara irritada.

— Só me diga a sua motivação, então. Porque até eu falar sobre essa minha experiência, você jamais verbalizou esse seu desejo de conhecer uma.

— Fiquei curiosa, satisfeito?

— Não. — ele segura Isabella mais fortemente. Do modo que estavam próximos ao outro, os narizes de ambos acabaram por se colidir. Isabella estava arfante com aquele ato inesperado de Edward. O ruivo não obtinha controle de suas ações; apenas não conseguia imaginar Isabella presente naquele cenário que ele fez parte há alguns anos. — Você não vai! — ele disse firme.

Isabella abriu a boca para contrariar, mas teve sua ação interrompida quando teve seus lábios capturados pelos de Edward. Não era a primeira vez que se beijavam, contudo. Mas havia algo de diferente naquele beijo; não era o desejo puro da primeira vez. Era mais do que isso, mais até do que eles eram capazes de sequer imaginar.

A morena rapidamente sentou-se no colo de Edward, deixando as suas pernas cercarem o quadril do jovem enquanto sugava os lábios macios de Edward com pura vontade. Por mais que nenhum dos dois quisesse admitir, durante todo esse tempo era isso o que eles desejavam; pular nos braços de outrem e perder-se saboreando todas as partes existentes no corpo do outro.

Quando a respiração para os dois ficou escassa, Edward, sem nenhuma vontade, separou seus lábios dos de Isabella, rumando a sua atenção momentânea para o colo de Isabella. A morena contorcia-se, fazendo um atrito alucinante de sua feminilidade com o membro desejoso de uma libertação, de Edward. Segurando a base da cintura de Isabella, ele interrompeu o contato. A primeira promessa havia sido quebrada. Prometeram serem amigos, e nada de sexual estava incluída nessa equação.

Demorou alguns segundos até Edward finalmente abrir os seus olhos. Isabella partilhava do mesmo sentimento. Dedo por dedo ela finalmente libertou os fios de cabelo de Edward de seu _domínio_. Talvez Edward, mais tarde, ficasse com dor de cabeça, tão forte ela repuxava os fios dele.

— Desculpe — Edward disse assim que encontrou sua voz novamente. Sentia-se horrível por ter ultrapassado a linha imaginária que haviam estabelecido há alguns meses. Mas, ele não conseguiu tirar de sua mente que fora correspondido; se Isabella não quisesse que aquele beijo acontecesse, ela poderia tê-lo impedido tão logo ele a atacou. Mas não, o que aconteceu foi o inverso.

Ela também queria aquele beijo.

— Você não tem que se desculpar, Edward. Não por isso. — Isabella diz tentando abrandar a culpa sentida pelo ruivo.

— Eu preciso ir embora — ele diz retirando a morena rapidamente de cima de suas pernas.

**###**

_"Você gosta dele_" Foi a única coisa que Emmett lhe disse.

Logo após Edward sair de seu dormitório, Isabella procurou desesperadamente por seu celular; precisava conversar urgentemente com Emmett. Apenas ele poderia lhe entender e quem sabe acender a sua lamparina apagada.

— Eu não posso gostar dele — ela respondeu. — Não desse jeito que você está se referindo.

— _Tem certeza?_ — ele insiste.

— Porra, eu não sei! — a morena puxava os cabelos enquanto estava com as costas apoiada na parede. — Está tudo muito confuso.

— _Isis, querida, você sabe que de alguma forma nutre sentimentos pelo Cullen._

— Nós somos amigos! — ela rebate.

— _Vocês nunca foram amigos. Nós somos amigos, e por acaso, alguma vez, você fez algum oral em mim? _— perguntou.

— Emmett! — censurou. Em meio ao desespero as bochechas de Isabella adquiriram uma coloração intrigante de carmesim. — Somos diferentes; nós nos conhecemos desde que éramos pirralhos!

— _Por favor, Isis, pare de se enganar._

— O que eu devo fazer? — pergunta manhosa.

— _Parar de ficar na negação, seria o primeiro passo._

— E depois?

_— Eu não sei, não posso decidir nada por você, querida_ — Emmett lamenta.

— Edward me beijou. Hoje. — ela confidencia. — Eu acho que ele se arrepende, porque logo depois ele me pediu desculpas. Ele ficou estranho e, de repente, foi embora.

— _Queria muito ajudá-los, Isis, mas eu simplesmente não vejo como_.

— Você poderia perguntá-lo. Isso! Nós fizemos isso no Elementar, porque não agora? — ela pede quase desesperada.

— _Isis, você tinha treze anos! Você não é nenhuma adolescente, pare de ser medrosa!_

— Eu só não quero criar falsas esperanças — ela murmura. — Preciso de você aqui.

— _Já são duas horas da manhã. Vão estranhar se eu passar pelo corredor há essa hora._

— Não importa. Por favor, Emmett, eu preciso muito de você aqui, ao meu lado.

**###**

Edward passou a noite insone. Momentos de horas atrás não lhe saiam da cabeça, sempre rememorando do beijo que havia dado em Isabella. Por quatro meses, não tiveram nenhum contato físico que avançasse o pudico abraço, e ele temia que a sua ação precipitada desenrolasse uma série de coisas que, apesar dele fantasiar todas as noites, não sabia se havia uma recíproca por parte de Isabella. Virando de um lado a outro na cama, Edward encarava o teto de seu dormitório, em busca que de algum lugar distante uma luz viesse a se acender para ele e clarear as suas decisões futuras e escolhas.

O ruivo se assustou com o som estridente de seu despertador.

Ele encontraria Isabella, certamente.

Sentindo como se um caminhão de carga houvesse passado por cima de seu corpo, o ruivo levantou-se do leito e tomou um rápido banho para a sua corrida em torno da Soho Square.

Quando estava pronto, colocou dentro do bolso de sua calça de moletom o celular, caso precisasse efetuar alguma ligação e algumas libras para tomar um café em alguma lanchonete que estivesse aberta àquela hora da madrugada. Eram quatro horas da manhã, mas o céu ainda estava completamente negro e certamente encontraria poucas pessoas em seu caminho — o que seria ótimo para o seu propósito de querer pensar sobre determinadas coisas envolvendo a sua vida.

Logo ao abrir a porta do dormitório, deu de cara com Isabella terminando de sair do seu aposento. Não havia nada de diferente nela, a morena apenas amarrara os cabelos em uma fita. Ela vestia o seu usual moletom — assim como ele.

— Ei, Edward — Isabella diz, tentando impor a sua voz um tom normal. Não queria revelar para o ruivo o quanto estava insegura em falar com ele. Sentia-se como uma adolescente logo após dar o seu primeiro beijo, para no dia seguinte encontrar o rapaz e sentir vergonha até de encará-lo nos olhos. Mas Isabella Swan não era uma adolescente, sendo assim não poderia comportar-se como uma. — Você acordou no horário — ela diz em tom de riso. A morena verifica o relógio, observando serem quatro e quinze da manhã. — Eu geralmente preciso acordá-lo — toca nos ombros de Edward.

— Não consegui dormir essa noite — ele confessa, perdendo-se rapidamente nas águas marrons da Swan.

— Insônia? — ela questiona, logo que começaram a andar pelo corredor em direção às escadas que os levariam até o térreo do apartamento.

— Talvez — ele desconversa. — Está bem animada para hoje, heim? — comenta jocoso. Apesar de ser a primeira a acordar e ir despertar o ruivo, tendo que praticamente jogá-lo no chão, a morena se conservava bastante silenciosa durante a caminhada. Parecia que a Swan tinha alguma espécie de mau-humor matinal e por ser o primeiro a manter contato com a Swan, o alvo era sempre Edward.

— Não muito — ela responde sem encará-lo. — Edward, eu acho que nós precisamos conversar.

— Eu também acho — o ruivo se manifesta após alguns segundos em silêncio.

— Sobre ontem à noite, eu queria dizer que eu realmente não me arrependo do beijo. Digo, eu sei que nós concordamos em sermos apenas amigos, mas nós dois queríamos, somos adultos, acredito que estávamos carentes e simplesmente aconteceu...

— Bella? — ouviu o rapaz lhe chamar. Ela vira-se para encará-lo. — Respire — ele diz com um lindo sorriso em seus lábios.

Isabella encara por tempo demais a face do Cullen. Quando conheceu Edward Cullen, há alguns meses, julgou-o como o homem mais bonito que cruzara o seu caminho. Perdendo apenas para algumas estrelas de cinema, mas aqueles homens não fazia parte da sua realidade — apesar de estarem presentes em seus sonhos. O rapaz estava definitivamente sexy, naquela ocasião, com a barba completamente feita e com o rosto tão liso quanto um bebê. Mas então, começou a notar que Edward estava razoavelmente deixando a barba crescer — nada muito monstruoso, e a penugem de forma alguma deixavam o ruivo com o aspecto de um mendigo. Estava ainda mais quente do que ele já era.

Os quatro meses sem fazer sexo já estava começando a fazer efeito. O máximo que chegou perto de um contato íntimo foi quando fizera um oral em Edward e mesmo assim o único beneficiado no ato fora Edward. Isabella já havia notado que atos simples de Edward, como por exemplo, lamber os lábios após alguma refeição, a deixavam excitada com o pensamento daquela mesma língua fazendo maravilhas em sua parte mais baixa. Ou então como seria a sensação de ter aquela mesma barba sexy roçando no interior de suas pernas. Sentia-se bamba apenas com esses simples pensamentos.

Rosalie lhe aconselhara a procurar ajuda sexual através de "consolos", como a loira apelidara um vibrador roxo que comprara especialmente para a morena. Isabella estava resistindo à tentação de usá-lo e conseguir o seu tão aprisionado prazer. A morena não sabia por quanto tempo mais resistiria à tentação de usá-lo. Ele estava na segunda gaveta de seu guarda-roupa, por baixo de suas peças íntimas. O "consolo" era como uma Sereia amaldiçoada com o seu canto pronto para enfeitiçá-la.

— Sim, me desculpe — ela finalmente diz algo, parecendo ter finalmente saído do transe ao qual se encontrava.

— O que você estava dizendo? — repete a pergunta que esteve fazendo à Isabella, mas ela jamais lhe respondeu.

— Que ao contrário de você, eu não me arrependo daquele beijo — ela diz fitando à estrada à sua frente.

Edward e Isabella já estavam próximos à Old Compton Street. A rua em que estavam já estava começando a ter alguns transeuntes em companhia ao casal que, assim como eles, faziam diariamente a sua caminhada ao redor do Soho Square.

— Você está errada ao pensar que eu me arrependo — ele confessa.

— Mas você foi embora — Isabella acusa. — Foi embora assim, sem mais nem menos, o que você acha que eu pensaria?

— Fui embora para não complicar as coisas para nós dois, Bella. Nós ultrapassamos o primeiro limite, eu não queria esperar para ver nós quebramos o segundo limite.

— Limite? Nunca houve limites estabelecidos, Edward. Houve apenas dois covardes tentando atrasar o que nós sabíamos que um dia iria acontecer.

— E aconteceu — ele completou.

— Exatamente. E o que você pretende fazer com isso? Fechar os olhos e fingir que o acontecimento de ontem foi apenas fruto de nossa imaginação?

— Bella...

— Eu preciso de uma resposta, Edward. Chega um momento que a pessoa simplesmente cansa de ficar o tempo inteiro na negação. Nós não somos a merda de dois adolescentes para ficar nessa insegurança. Somos adultos e temos consciência de nossas escolhas e atos.

— Você sabe que não tem como esquecer — o ruivo crava seus olhos no céu cinzento. O dia estava prestes para amanhecer, mas ele não seria abençoado com um sol brilhante, principalmente por estarem próximos ao inverno.

— E o que nós devemos fazer quanto a isso? — ela pergunta. Seu coração estava a ponto de escapulir pela boca. Uma onda de arrepio inundou todo o seu corpo e Isabella não soube justificar se os estremecimentos eram por causa da brisa gelada daquela manhã em Soho, ou se a razão seria a declaração dada por Edward. Isabella preferia acreditar na segunda opção.

— Achei que você tinha a resposta para isso — o rapaz devolve divertido.

— Não, eu não tenho. Para você ver como eu não sou, sempre, a dona da verdade.

— Mas ninguém é Bella.

Os dois já estavam caminhando por quase trinta minutos. No momento, haviam acabado de cruzar com a Dean Street.

— Quem sabe deixar que as coisas aconteçam em seu tempo, seja o melhor a se fazer — Isabella palpita.

— Eu não concordo com isso — Edward contesta. — Fizemos isso por tempo demais, continuaremos prolongando o inevitável?

Edward de repente para. Isabella repete o ato de Edward também interrompendo a sua caminhada. Os olhos do Cullen estavam mais verdes e brilhantes do que eles realmente eram e logo ela identificou um grande estilhaço de desejo, por aquelas íris brilhantes. Pegando Isabella com a guarda baixa, aproveitando o momento de vulnerabilidade, o rapaz segura o antebraço de Isabella guiando-a para uma estreita viela naquela avenida. O local em que Edward estava guiando a morena era cercado com prédios residenciais; eles corriam um sério risco de serem pegos em flagrante, mas naquele momento o pudor havia os abandonado.

— Edward, isso é arriscado demais — a morena tentou alertar. Tentou colocar um fio de razão na mente nublada de Edward, mas o ruivo não estava conseguindo raciocinar muito bem. Tudo o que ele conseguia raciocinar era em Isabella à sua frente; ela o queria e o mundo se explodisse, mas ele a teria. Naquele momento. Cercados por prédios onde certamente vivia uma família.

— Por isso que ficará ainda mais interessante, minha cara Isabella.

A morena abre a boca para contestar, mas como da outra vez, lábios vorazes impedem-na de completar a sua tarefa. Bella sentiu como se uma enorme corrente elétrica estivesse no meio deles o que ocasionara no choque sentido por ambos — quando seus lábios se tocaram. A morena não perdeu tempo, enlaçando o pescoço do Cullen e fazendo os seus dedos se perderem no emaranhado do cabelo do ruivo — deixando-o ainda mais bagunçado e com aparência de pós-sexo.

Desesperadamente as mãos do rapaz estão presas à cintura de Isabella, empurrando a morena de encontro à parede. Escusou-se rapidamente quando percebeu que com seu ato tão "homem das cavernas" poderia dar a Isabella algumas marcas arroxeadas ou hematomas em seu dorso logo mais.

Com uma necessidade que beirava o desespero, Edward usou o seu tempo para saborear o lábio superior de Isabella, quando tinha o seu inferior sendo de forma igualmente apreciada pela estudante de fotografia. Isabella repuxava os cabelos de Edward, de forma que o rapaz talvez pudesse vier a sentir alguma espécie de dor. Isso aconteceria caso não estivesse tão distraído. Isabella abriu a sua boca, dando passagem para língua de Edward entrar e explorar de forma que quisesse. Vez ou outra — por conta do desespero — seus dentes batiam um no outro, mas isso jamais se tornou um incômodo, apesar de não ser a coisa mais prazerosa do mundo.

Edward desceu suas mãos por todo o corpo de Isabella, encontrando rapidamente às nádegas da morena e antes que percebesse, o rapaz impulsionou a morena para cima de forma que a intimidade da moça colidisse diretamente com o seu _amigo_ há muito tempo desperto. Isabella gemeu com o contato de pélvis.

Estavam longe demais do dormitório e o desejo de estar ligado intimamente ao outro era forte demais para ser posto para escanteio enquanto faziam o caminho de volta. O local não parecia ser muito frequentado e nenhum dos prédios que os cercavam possuía janelas naquela direção. Tinha que ser ali. Exatamente ali. Sem se importar com o fato de que eles corriam um sério risco de serem flagrados pela polícia e até mesmo presos por atentado do pudor.

— Bella, eu preciso... — o rapaz murmurou completamente inebriado da luxúria que pairara sobre eles, enquanto migrava os seus beijos e mordidas pelo pescoço e colo da morena.

Isabella gemeu audivelmente e completamente desesperada quando o Cullen deu-lhe uma leve mordida no lóbulo de sua orelha. Procurando apoio nos ombros largos e fortes de Edward, Isabella conseguiu uma forma de conseguir enganchar suas pernas entre os quadris de Edward, de tal forma que agora estavam praticamente com os órgãos genitais grudados — impedidos de um contato mais aprofundado apenas por camadas estúpidas de tecidos grossos de roupas; mas que nem mesmo assim foram capazes de impedir o atrito.

— Alguém pode nos ver aqui, Edward, é arriscado demais — a morena murmurou entre o beijo. Por um momento a razão voltou a inebriar a sua mente e o medo de ser pega em flagrante era maior que a sua vontade em finalmente saciar o seu desejo tão cruelmente reprimido. — O dia já está amanhecendo — ela murmurou próximo à orelha do rapaz. O hálito quente da morena batendo contra a pele do rapaz, foi o suficiente que Edward poderia aguentar.

— Segure-se em mim, Bella — ele orientou. Em breve teria menos uma mão para conseguir apoiá-la e para a morena não ir de encontro ao chão ela tinha que estar devidamente apoiada seus braços.

Aproveitando a brecha dada pela camisa solta, Edward pôde finalmente apreciar os seios de Isabella com a sua palma. Apertando-os. Beliscando os mamilos da morena, porque ele sabia que ela estava gostando de tudo o que ele estava lhe proporcionando. Era a recíproca que ele negou para Isabella, logo ao se conhecerem naquela tarde no Golden Square.

— Minha boca está salivando de vontade de provar esse seus peitos — o rapaz disse, continuando a sua tarefa em apertar, massagear as mamas de Isabella como se eles fossem massa de modelar em suas mãos. Ele estava completamente zonzo, de tal forma que não conseguia filtrar as suas palavras.

Bella sentiu-se ficar ainda mais úmida ao ouvir a confissão de Edward. A situação também não estava fácil para Isabella.

Os dedos do ruivo serpentearam por dentro da blusa de Isabella, explorando toda a carne que encontrava em seu caminho; o busto, seios, barriga. Ao chegar ao último lugar em questão, Edward não controlou a vontade em rodear com o dedo o piercing da morena. Queria muito repetir essa mesma ação com a sua língua, mas no momento isso não seria possível. Deixaria para a próxima oportunidade ele esperava se lembrar disso quando esse momento chegasse.

Isabella estremecia conforme os dedos do Cullen faziam um rastro de fogo por sua pele, finalmente chegando ao cós de sua calça de malha. Apesar de estar um pouco frio, Isabella não usava muitas camadas de roupas para a caminhada. Afastando o cós da calça de moletom, Edward infiltrou a sua palma dentro das calças de Isabella.

Seria uma cena interessante de se observar se alguém que estivesse passando próximo ao local fizesse uma pausa justamente na entrada da viela se atentasse para o espetáculo que estava sendo oferecido gratuitamente pelos jovens universitários.

Edward tocou Isabella intimamente por sobre a calcinha, fazendo pressão com o seu dedão justamente no ponto mais sensível da morena. Isabella tentava impedir que os seus gemidos fossem altos o suficiente para chamar a atenção dos moradores dos prédios para o escândalo que ela certamente iria fazer. Bella mordia os lábios tão forte que ela não se assustou — muito — quando sentiu o gosto de sangue tocar a ponta de sua língua. Ou ela feria a si própria ou libertava o grito que estava preso em sua garganta.

— Porra! — ele praguejou muito baixo. — Bella, eu acho melhor você descer.

A morena rapidamente desenrolou as pernas do quadril de Edward, obtendo a ajuda do ruivo para ficar totalmente em pé. Ela sentiu dificuldade em conseguir estabelecer seu equilíbrio novamente, mas para a sua sorte ela consegui fazê-lo. Por um mísero segundo, Isabella acreditou que eles estavam indo embora. Mas teve suas expectativas frustradas ao notar que o Cullen mais uma vez a imprensou contra a parede do beco escuro.

— Afaste as suas pernas — ele comandou próximo à orelha da estudante de fotografia.

Bella obedece às ordens do Cullen.

— Olhe só como você me deixa Swan — ele murmurou novamente, dessa vez levando uma das mãos da Swan em direção ao seu membro. Quando a Swan acariciou todo o comprimento escondido apenas por uma calça de moletom, e desejava por ser liberto, o ruivo mordeu o ombro da morena. — Porra! Você não sabe quanto é a minha vontade de estar dentro de você. Eu poderia invadi-la aqui mesmo, eu teria nada contra isso, mas você é escandalosa demais, como eu já percebi. Chamaria facilmente a atenção para nós dois — Edward diz ainda com a boca no ombro da Swan.

— Vamos para o meu dormitório — ela diz entre arquejos. Parecia que Isabella havia corrido por uma longa estrada de tão esbaforida que ela estava.

— Não. — O Cullen rapidamente nega. — Eu tenho uma tarefa para fazer. Na verdade é uma dívida que eu tenho com você.

— Dívida? — Isabella inquire totalmente confusa. Desconhecia piamente a dívida citada pelo Cullen.

— Exatamente — ele confirma.

Seus dedos estavam novamente dentro das calças de Isabella, mas dessa vez ele não perdeu o seu tempo tocando-a sobre o tecido rendado da calcinha que ela vestia. Sem nenhuma culpa ele rasgou a fina alça lateral do lingerie, deixando-a com espaço liberado e sem intromissão da renda para impedi-lo de tocá-la adequadamente.

Com o dedo médio e o indicador, Edward separou os grandes lábios de Isabella, percebendo seus dedos umedecer com a umidade que provinha de sua entrada. Isabella estava excitada. Assim como ele. Tocou-a no clitóris, percebendo a morena envergar a cabeça para trás a cada vez que ele dava pequenos beliscões na carne inchada, ou quando ele movia a pele ao redor de forma circular. Edward desceu o dedo do meio até a entrada de Isabella. Esteve desejando por um longo tempo estar dentro daquele lugar em questão.

Sem aviso prévio, Edward penetrou Isabella com os dois dedos. A morena iria gritar, ele previa. Mas antes que o som escapasse, ela mesma tapou os lábios com a mão, mordendo a palma, enquanto o ruivo movia seus dedos para dentro e para fora da entrada da morena.

— Porra, por que tão apertada? — o ruivo perguntou retoricamente. Estava com inveja porque eram os dedos que estavam abrigados na quentura do interior de Isabella e não o seu membro latejante que estava incomodado com o tecido que reprimia a sua liberdade. — Bella, você pode imaginar a vontade que eu estou de chupá-la? Merda!

— Mais. Mais. Mais. Mais — Isabella murmurava. Ela precisava que ele fosse mais forte; mais fundo; que tocasse lugares que antes eram desconhecidos. Ela sentia-se próxima ao cume. As suas paredes internas apertaram-se ao redor dos dedos de Edward, e ao perceber a proximidade do prazer de Isabella, o rapaz intensificou ainda mais as investidas. A morena estava com os olhos fechados. Os punhos cerrados, suas unhas estavam fincadas em sua palma e ela sabia que depois daquela manhã teria hematomas em boa parte de seu corpo.

A morena nunca imaginou que faria algo de cunho sexual em um local público. Estava sendo uma novidade para os dois, apesar de Edward — quando esteve em uma casa de swing — transou com uma ruiva em uma sala com mais cinco casais. Não fora confortável, é claro. O espaço era pequeno demais para conseguir abranger todo o grupo. Isabella mexia o seu quadril, rebolando sobre o dos dedos do rapaz que — ressaltando — eram mágicos. Assim como a seus lábios, como o Cullen gostava de frisar.

Quando atingiu o ponto máximo do prazer, a morena pensou que cairia ao chão — tão mole as suas pernas estavam —, mas Edward fora mais rápido amparando a morena a tempo. Não deixou de notar que dois de seus dedos estavam sujos com os _sucos _de Isabella e sem perder a oportunidade ele levou os dedos até a boca, provando famintamente o que Isabella lhe ofereceu.

— Gostosa demais — ele informou, antes de avançar para os lábios de Isabella, fazendo a morena sentir o seu próprio gosto na língua do ruivo.

**###**

Os dois jovens voltaram praticamente às pressas para o prédio onde moravam. Ignoraram até mesmo o olhar abismado do senhor que ficava na portaria ao vê-los tão esbaforidos por nenhum motivo, aparentemente. Subiram apressadamente as escadas, quase perdendo um ou dois degraus e quase derrapando escada a baixo. Os dois gargalhavam conforme ficavam cada vez mais próximos ao andar em que moravam.

Às vezes ao terminarem um lance de escadas, o ruivo recostava Isabella na parede mais próxima para atacar os seus lábios. Fora privado por muito tempo de beijá-la e agora que poderia fazê-lo a qualquer momento, desejava mais do que tudo mantê-lo sempre entre os seus; enquanto isso fosse possível.

— Meu quarto ou o seu? — Bella perguntou ao chegarem ao andar em que morava.

— O meu — Edward respondeu lambendo a pele exposta do pescoço da morena.

— Mas e Jasper? — Bella questionou.

— Merda! Esqueci-me de Jasper!

— O meu parece uma boa escolha, então. Não tem ninguém.

Praticamente correram em direção à porta do apartamento de Isabella. Bella teve alguma dificuldade para encaixar a chave da fechadura — tinha Edward por trás de si imprensando seu membro contra as suas nádegas.

Logo ao passarem pela porta, e o rapaz fechá-la com um chute, os dois já foram providenciando a retirada das peças de roupas. Sem jamais desviarem seus lábios um dos outros. Bella provavelmente teria seus lábios inchados no dia seguinte.

— No meu quarto — ela murmura ofegante, quando ele a coloca em seu colo.

O Cullen — por conhecer tão bem o caminho — a guiou sem nenhum erro até o seu aposento, depositando calmamente o seu corpo sobre os lençóis. Deitando-se por cima da morena, deixando-a com as pernas devidamente afastadas, Edward se encaixa entre as pernas da estudante.

— Bella, — Edward chama a atenção da Swan para si. — Eu não tenho preservativo. Você tem?

— Não, mas eu tomo anticoncepcionais desde os dezesseis. E eu estou limpa — a morena assegurou tocando os ombros de Edward.

— Ótimo. Eu também estou limpo — esclarece. — Prometo que na próxima vez eu serei mais cuidadoso — ele beija os seios de Isabella. — Mas hoje eu não prometo ir lento; você não sabe o quanto eu esperei por isso — confessa.

A morena toca a testa do rapaz, assistindo o momento em uma gota de suor desce por sua testa indo parar entre o vale de seus seios.

Com apenas uma investida o rapaz penetrou a morena. Edward estava com os braços apoiados na cabeceira da cama, impedido de colocar todo o seu peso sobre Isabella, enquanto começava a se movimentar dentro de Isabella. Ele não estava indo lentamente, como avisou. Estava muito desesperado, e suas estocadas eram descompassadas.

Pegando Isabella completamente de surpresa, Edward inverte as posições deixando a morena no controle das investidas. Com as mãos depositadas em cada lado da cintura da morena, ele a ajudava com o subir e o descer. Quando ela sentiu-se próximo à caída no abismo, ela apoiou as mãos no peito do jovem enquanto subia e descia rapidamente no membro do Cullen, sentindo a cada vez que ele adentrava alcançar pontos antes desconhecidos.

— Merda, eu estou tão perto — ela avisou.

Edward também estava perto de seu orgasmo.

Inverteu novamente as posições, entrando e saindo do corpo da morena cada vez mais rápido e forte e tudo o que Isabella conseguia balbuciar era para o Cullen ir mais rápido ou mais forte.

Quando chegou ao seu orgasmo, derramando-se dentro da morena, Edward esperou os seus espasmos findarem com o lado esquerdo do rosto apoiado nos seios de Isabella. Rapidamente uma sonolência lhe atingiu, mas ele tão rapidamente ignorou.

Estava finamente satisfeito. Mas não saciado de sua _fome_ de Isabella.

**###**

— Me pergunto como nós ficaremos, depois de agora — Isabella perguntou para Edward. Estavam com as palmas unidas; a mão de Isabella era pequenina e delicada em comparação à grande e masculina palma do ruivo.

— Eu não sei. Estaria agindo como um tolo se a pedisse em namoro? — ele perguntou, envergonhado com a sua própria pergunta e temeroso com a resposta de Isabella.

— Definitivamente você estaria agindo como um tolo — ela responde. A morena então recolhe sua mão, depositando-a no peito desnudo de Edward. Suas pernas estavam entre as de Edward e ela sentiu vontade de fechar seus olhos e aproveitar um pouco mais da sensação do corpo dele aquecendo o seu próprio.

— Eu sabia — ele murmura. — Esqueça o que eu acabei de dizer. Finja que foi apenas um fruto de sua imaginação muito fértil.

— A minha mente é realmente muito fértil — ela concorda.

— Isso também é algo que eu sei — admite sorrindo.

— Mas o fato de ser uma pergunta tola, principalmente vinda de você, não quer dizer que eu estou recusando.

Edward é rapidamente pego de surpresa. Ela não estava negando? Mas também não estava aceitando.

O ruivo nunca esteve envolvido em um relacionamento sério em seus vinte e quatro anos. Era acostumado a viver apenas em aventuras, sem se prender a nenhuma mulher que já passara por sua cama; e o número das mesmas era extenso demais que o rapaz deixou de fazer a contagem quando o número se aproximava aos quatro dígitos. Isabella, em contrapartida, estava recém-saída de um relacionamento de dois anos, e apesar de conservar desde o início uma amizade com Michael, misturando as coisas com sexo, não queria novamente se prender à outra pessoa. Queria ser livre. Poderiam, sim, ter o compromisso de não estar com outras pessoas enquanto estivessem juntos, mas um relacionamento sem nenhuma alcunha.

Seria melhor para os dois.

— Isso é um sim? — ele pergunta com seus enormes olhos verde fitando Isabella.

— Não. Não é um sim.

— Bella, você está me confundido! — exclamou o ruivo. — Como sempre — ele murmura de forma que Isabella não possa lhe ouvir.

— Isso não é um sim. — ela explica.

— Essa parte eu já entendi — ele diz apressado em entender a resposta enigmática da Swan.

— Seria uma espécie de talvez. Sim, eu acho que "talvez" é um bom termo.

— Sim, e como encaixaríamos o seu "talvez" na palavra relacionamento?

— Não seria um relacionamento de verdade, Edward. Entenda, eu não quero me prender emocionalmente a ninguém.

— Então você me quer apenas para usar o meu corpo? — o estudante de medicina rebate com falsa indignação. — É isso o que você quer?

— Não me oponho à parte em usar o seu corpo — ela sussurra provocando Edward com a ponta de seu dedo que fazia uma linha imaginária desde o pescoço do jovem até a virilha. — Essa ideia é muito tentadora.

A morena senta-se com as pernas entre os quadris de Edward distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço do rapaz.

— E então, o que me diz?

— Jura que invertemos as posições? Eu quem a pedi em namoro e você que espera uma resposta minha?

— Você é vagaroso demais, Cullen.

— Tem certeza? — ele diz e em seguida inverte as posições, dessa vez ele ficando por cima de Isabella e totalmente entre as pernas da morena.

— Não. — ela admite contra a sua vontade.

— Me diga a sua resposta — ele cobra. — Agora.

— Se eu aceitar o seu pedido, o que eu ganharia em troca? Hipoteticamente falando, é claro.

— Sim. Hipoteticamente falando — ele concorda. — Acho que um "Edward Cullen" no pacote já está bom demais, não acha? O que mais você quer?

— _Ele_ está incluindo no pacote? — ela toca o membro de Edward por sobre a _boxer_.

— Sim ele está.

— Então eu aceito — ela finalmente respondeu; para a alegria de Edward. Os lábios voltaram a se encontrar. Com calma. Não havia pressa.

Afinal, eles tinham todo o tempo do mundo para curtirem esse estilhaço de felicidade.

**###**

* * *

* Pimm's: é uma bebida destilada à base de gim, com sabor de frutas e ervas, e pode ser tomada pura, ou como um refrescante aperitivo, misturada com limonada (ou soda-limonada), menta, pepino, frutas e bastante gelo. Dizem que é o pepino que dá o toque especial.

* Moolis: é um bolinho indiano, enrolado e servido com variados recheios.

* Nursery school: é a educação pré-escolar oferecida por um sistema independente (ou governamental). Geralmente as crianças começam a educação no Reino Unido aos três, quatro anos em um curso maternal chamado "nursery".

* Pub: são estabelecimentos (bares) onde as pessoas geralmente se encontram para beberem e conversarem. É algo muito típico no UK.

* Suprema Deusa: O apelido dado por Emmett para a Bella (Isis) significa "suprema deusa".

* Cottagers: é uma alcunha usada para se referir ao time de Fulham.

* * *

**N/A: Então, para você que chegou até aqui: parabéns! Sei que essa história está grande para apenas uma o/s, mas meus dedinhos são frenéticos e eu não consegui fazer algo menor. =/**

**Eu realmente espero que vocês gostem, eu dei o meu máximo. E, por último, mas não menos importante, não se esqueçam de deixar comentários! E leiam as outras o/s desse projeto!**

**Beijos.**


End file.
